Magnolia Highschool
by DemonLordSachiko
Summary: Jerza, Gajevy, and Gruvia FanFic! Dont worry there is also Nalu! Erza is blind and is trying to fit in at her new school. Juvia has always been in a wheelchair...but it has never been a problem until now.
1. Scarlet

**So I took this story and another one of my stories down. But! I'm combining them! They aren't over! I'm rewriting them! Give me time! They aren't my main priority but I will work on them!**

 **This is the summary from the other story:**

 **A little girl when she was 4 years old was in a crazy freak train/car wreck. Her, her mom, and her dad were in their car but it broke down on the train tracks, the sensor back on the track did not work and the little things that stop the cars from coming {WHAT ARE THOSE CALLED?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY! THE LITTLE BLOCKADE THINGS! Ok whatever!} did not go down. The train was coming quickly and ran over the car, but the mother threw the little girl out of the car and saved her life but she was hit by a car. Well technically her legs were run over by the car. She passed out because of the pain, she woke up 3 days later and was told that both her parents had died and she may never be able to walk again. She is now 17 and ended up living at the hospital and helps with any children, she is stuck in a wheelchair and practices at least an hour a day walking with crutches. When she was 10 and an 11 year old boy was abandoned by his parents and was dropped off at the hospital. The girl didn't know why but they raised the boy like they did to her. Her name was Juvia and his name was Gajeel, they became best friends. He helped her with all of the different exercises she had to do. She lived in the back wing of the hospital where her legs were tested when she was little and he lives way up in the front. The hospital staff gave them the rooms and they got to decorate them how they wished. Juvia's was light blue with white trimming, she had a dark blue bed, a white bookshelf and desk, a table a with four chairs, there is a bathroom connected to her room, it was an icy blue instead of the baby blue in her room, it had a white claw foot tub, a shower head above the bath and there was a raven shower curtain around it, a white porcelain sink, and lots of blue little trinkets. His room was a light gray, he had a bed with dark gray sheets, a white bookcase, a light gray desk, he also had a bathroom, it was dark gray with a plain shower and sink. Gajeel has been going to a nearby school since a year after he came, Juvia is about to start going to school, it will be very hard she hasn't had any school lessons except for math from someone at the hospital, then Gajeel taught her science and history, but no other classes her entire life.**

 **Chapter one**

 **Scarlet**

 **It's Friday**

 **Erza's POV**

I am walking down the hall of my new high school with my right hand brushing against the wall to find my way around. I bumped into multiple people. Dropped my books a couple times. If you can't tell I am blind. I have no friends. I have my earbuds in so I don't hear people yell at me about being clumsy. Right now one of my favorite songs is playing, Angel of Darkness. If I was at home or my old school I would be singing this out loud right now, I actually have a really nice voice. I finally reached my classroom, I think? It's class 203 I felt the brail, yes. Ok good.

{A/N Erza is wearing her outfit without armor, the white sleeveless shirt that has the white frill and the blue bow, the blue skirt, and her tall boots plus a little brown purse(it looks like the one she has on in the manga the first time you see her)(when I put this on Wattpad I will put a picture, if you are reading this on Wattpad don't mind this)}

 **Jellal's POV**

{A/N Jellal is wearing the tank top he wore in the tower of heaven plus jeans and boots}

We are 15 minutes into class and our teacher was still not here, when a girl with Scarlet hair walked in and tripped over the rug. Everyone laughed at her, I got up and helped her.

"Are you ok?"

"I-I'm fine t-thank you" she said trying to locate where my face was, I think she is blind

"I'm Jellal Fernandes, nice to meet you"

"I am E-Erza"

"Erza…..." I gestured her to go on

"J-just Erza"

"Just Erza?"

"Yep just Erza"

"You have to have a last name"

"N-nope just Erza"

"Ok, how about Erza Scarlet?"

"Why Scarlet?"

"That is the color of your hair"

She looked like she was trying to remember something and said "I believe it is"

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you blind?"

"Y-yes, I am"

"Oh ok. But why do you have glasses?"

"Oh I don't n-need them anymore but they make me feel….hm…...safe?"

"Ok then. Are you new"

"Y-Yes"

Then Gildarts walked in and said "Oh I see you sound our new student. Jellal you can go sit back down"

"Yes sir" I said and walked back down the row to my seat all the way in the back

"Erza introduce yourself"

She nodded and said "M-My name is E-Erza…..S-Scarlet"

I was shocked that she actually used Scarlet, I smiled

"A-And I am b-blind."

Lots of people said ooh and some just stared at her then others whispered "That's why she tripped"

"How will everyone introduce themselves" Gildarts wondered out loud

"J-just have them say their n-names. I-I will try to remember their v-voices and match them with t-their names"

"Ok"

First Row (Farthest from Gildarts's desk, closest to the door)

Levy McGarden

Gajeel Redfox

Lucy Heartfillia

Bickslow ?

Lisanna Strauss

Second Row

Empty Desk

Cana Alberona

Natsu Dragneel

Mirajane Strauss

Laxus Dreyar

Third Row

Gray Fullbuster

Kinana

Laki

Empty

Jellal Fernandes

Fourth Row

Loke

Jet

Droy

Freed Justine

Evergreen

Elfman Strauss

Gildarts's desk

"Erza come sit here" he grabbed her hand and led her to the seat right in front of me

"Laki sits in front of you, Evergreen is on your left, Mirajane is on your right, and Jellal is behind you" he said sitting her in the seat

 _Wow this is a busy day, class is almost over. This is a weird school too. There are only 6 actual classes. For three classes we are with Gildarts. It's weird._

"Hey Erza! What is your Schedule? This is my schedule First Gildarts-History Second Porlyusica-Science, Third Gildarts-Study Hall, Fourth Coach Taurus- Gym, Lunch, Free Period, Fifth Swimming(Why do we have a swim class? I don't know.)-Aquarius, Sixth Reading & English- Mr. Connell, Seventh Macao- Math, Eighth Reedus-Art, and Ninth Gildarts- Tutoring/Free period. Do we have any other classes together?" I asked her

"Umm…...Y-yeah. When you go to R-reading and English I go to a d-different Reading and English class with M-Mrs. Connel. Ar-Are they married?" she said running her fingers over the brail schedule.

"Yeah, Alzack and Bisca. By the way we don't call anyone by their last names for some reason"

"Ok. I'll try to remember. D-do y-you m-mind t-taking me to m-my next cl-class?"

 _Wow she is shy. Well I am also pretty shy._

"No I don't mind. I'll take you. Let's stop by your locker then mine and then I'll take you." I smiled.

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

The bell rang and I was about to get up but Jellal stopped me and grabbed my hand. "J-jellal? W-what are you d-doing?"

"Taking you to class"

"O-oh."

"Come on Erza."

"O-okay!"

"What is your locker number, Erza?"

"437"

"Oh that's right next to our next class. So let's go to mine first."

"O-okay"

He went to his locker, got his science book, then I got the book that I was given this morning, and he took me to the class.

"Who do you sit b-by J-jellal?" I asked hoping I could sit with him

"No one. You can sit next to me if you want."

"O-okay" I blushed

We went into class and he sat me down next to him. The class was really loud

"Class! Class! SHUT UP!" the teacher, Mrs. Porlyusica, shouted

"Ah!" I squeaked

"It's ok, she's just….um….stern" Jellal said reassuring me

"O-ok"

Time Skip

Blah blah blah blah blah scienceness blah blee bloo blah science stuff! Too much work to write an actual lesson!

Third Period

"Third is 'study hall' We are supposed to study but none of us do. We basically just goof off. Natsu and Gray fight and make paper balls and play sports, Levy and Lucy talk to each other, Gildarts obsesses over his daughter Cana, and everyone else does random things" Jellal explained to me

"What do you do? Who do you hang out with?" I asked in curiosity

"I just watch them and sometimes I will join them playing ball. We are all the best of friends, but who I hang out with the most are home schooled. Their names are Ultear and Meredy, well actually just Meredy, Ultear past away last year. But I'm fine now"

"O-oh sorry, for bringing it up."

"It's fine"

We sat down and I heard Gildarts walk in and say "I know none of you are going to study so you can do whatever now" he sighed

 **No one's P.O.V.**

Bickslow is sitting backwards in his seat, laying his head on Lisanna's desk sleeping while she is drawing on his face. Levy is reading and Gajeel is poking her back trying to get her attention while she ignores him. Natsu and Gray are playing "Baseball" with paper and pencils. Lucy is watching the boys play 'baseball'. Laxus is listening to music. Mira is writing stuff in her "OTP" journal with her evil matchmaker smile upon her face. Evergreen is also sitting backwards in her chair reading on Elfman's desk as he is ranting on about being a "Real Man". Cana is being hugged by Gildarts. Jet and Droy are on their phones. Laki and Kinana are talking and Loke is trying to flirt with them. Freed is sitting on the floor by Laxus reading a book. This is what they do every day.

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

I sat backwards in my chair to talk to Jellal. I reached into my purse looking for my phone so I could listen to my music, I found it and put one earbud in. I typed my password in and went to the music app.

"How can you do all that on your phone if you can't see?" Jellal asked

"Oh I've memorized it. M-my password is easy. I-it's 3792, 3792 s-spells E-Erza"

"Oh. What song are you listening to?"

"Angel with a Shotgun"

"I've never heard that one before. May I listen too?"

"S-sure" I gave him the other earbud.

(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,

An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)

Get out your guns, battles begun,

Are you a saint, or a sinner?

If loves a fight, than I shall die,

With my heart on a trigger.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I…

He paused it after that, Grrrr he had the one with the little pause button.

"Hey why did you pause it Jellal?"

"I just thought it would sound so much better if you were singing it"

I blushed "E-eh?"

"You should sing it"

"W-what? N-no!"

"Please! Just one song!"

"N-no"

"please"

"I s-said no"

"Please"

"Hmmph….fine"

"yay"

"But only once ok?"

"ok"

I unpaused it

"Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,

Don't mean I'm not a believer.

and major Tom, will sing along.

Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.

Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back..

I'm an angel with a shotgun,

Fighting til' the wars won,

I don't care if heaven won't take me back.

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.

Don't you know you're everything I have?

(I'm an angel with a shotgun)

And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.

(Live, not just survive)

And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.

They say before you start a war,

You better know what you're fighting for.

Well baby, you are all that I adore,

If love is what you need, a soldier I will be."

When the song was over I noticed everyone had gone quiet and I could tell that they were staring at me

I felt my face heat up

"Wow that was amazing" I heard Lucy say

"Yeah" Levy agreed

Lots of people started agreeing

People came up to me and started asking questions

I didn't know what to do

The bell rang

"Saved by the bell" I sighed


	2. Swimming

**Thank y'all for reading! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Actually one more thing, I used to get so mad when there are short chapters or I had to wait for a update, but since I started writing I know that it takes ages to write. So yeah! Back to the story!**

 **Chapter two**

 **Swimming**

 **Erza's P.O.V.**

Jellal took me to the gym, I didn't participate but it was fun listening to everyone. When they were done doing exercises I heard them announce that they had free time and the boys went to the other gym why the girls stayed here, I heard multiple people walk up to me, I started getting nervous because I don't really know anyone here yet.

"Would you like to sit with us at lunch?" I heard Lucy ask

I sighed at least I know it's nice people

"I-i uh-uh" I started then

"They are cool Erza, they are good friends of mine" I heard Jellal say

"Th-then yes, I w-will"

"Ok see you in a bit" Levy said and I heard them walk away

"Jellal, where is the cafeteria?" I asked him as he grabbed my hand once he got out of the dressing room

"Oh well it's really cliche, but we sit on the roof because no one goes there anymore and we can be as weird as we want there." he said laughing nervously or embarrassed, I can't tell

"Ok then, let's go" I said pulling him through the hall, honestly I have no idea where I am going but whatever

"Erza stop!"

"Why" I turned towards him and kept walking

"You are going to-" *CRASH*

All of a sudden I'm on the floor and my head hurts

"-crash" he finished

He helped me up and picked up my lunch

"Thanks Jellal" I said rubbing my head

"Your welcome, be careful"

"Ok" I said quietly

He led me up 4 flights of stairs then he opened two doors and a gust of wind came at us.

"Hey! I brought Erza!" Jellal said as he pulled me across the roof

"Hey Jellal! Oh and hey Erza!" I heard Mira say cheerfully

"hi" I said shyly

"Hey guys!" everyone said.

"Erza come sit by the girls, we normally sit in a circle with girls on one side and boys on another" I heard Levy say

{A/N They are sitting in a circle so it's Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Evergreen, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Bickslow, Laxus, Freed, Elfman, and Natsu. Since it's a circle Natsu and Lucy are sitting next to each other}

"U-u-ummm….ok, uh wh-where are you?" I asked embarrassed

I heard her giggle, I felt my face redded "I'm right here" she grabbed my hand and pulled me down to where she was sitting

"Sometime I make the ships sit together" I heard Mira say really cheerfully

I pulled out my small lunch box that's wrapped in a soft cloth and started to untie the knot in the cloth

"Oooooooh! What do you have?!" I heard Mirajane say cheerfully "It looks amazing!"

"I think it's some fancy pasta Natalie made" I said poking at it with my fork

"Natalie?" Lucy asked

"Oh she is who I live with, she is a chef so she makes me really nice meals" I said putting a fork full of pasta in my mouth

"Cool!" All the girls shouted

"Hmmm? I'm confused?" I asked confused

"You have a chef cook for you everyday" Levy said biting into an apple

"Yeah, that's amazing" Lucy said opening a can of soda

"Oh um well I never thought of it like that" I said putting another fork full of pasta in my mouth

"Oh! Everyone is having a sleepover at my house on Friday! Do you want to come Erza?" Mirajane shouted

"I know you only met us today but you should come" Levy said

"Yeah" Lucy agreed

"Well I g-guess, I'll ask Natalie. Oh and y-you don't have to add the san"

We talked for a while, I got to know them better.

The bell rang

"Come on Erza!" Mirajane shouted grabbing her hand

"W-wait! Do we have th-the same class?"

Levy grabbed my other hand and said "Yes we all have swimming together"

"Oh okay" I said as we walked back into the building, then we were outside again and they took me into a girls locker room and gave me a swimsuit to wear{A/N they are all wearing the swimsuits they had at Ryuzetsu Land(OVA 5)}

They gave me a bikini!?

"Hey Erza do you need help?" Mirajane shouted

"We are already done" Levy shouted

"Well I uh um…."

"Here let me help" Lucy said and walked in

"Guys go wait out there we will come" Lucy shouted

"Erza you haven't even started changing?" Lucy asked

"Well I umm…..I haven't really ever changed into a bikini and I don't really ummmm know how to put it on, since I can't see it" I said embarrassed

"Oh here let me help. Take of your clothes so I can help"

"Oh Uh O-Okay" I am really embarrassed now

"Don't worry we are both girls and I won't stare at you"

"Uh O-okay"

I took of my clothes and she handed me the top

"Put your arms through here"

I put my arms through the straps then she tied it in the back and at the back of my neck  
"Now here put the bottoms on"

"O-okay" I put them on

"You look super cute!" she squealed "Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and took me outside

"Ooooh! Erza you look super cute!" Mirajane squealed, ran up to me, and grabbed my hands

"R-really?" I asked embarrassed

"Yes you do!" Levy squealed

"W-well th-thank you"

"Let's get in the water!" Levy shouted and then I heard her jump in

"This week is a free week since we had Exams last week" Mirajane said

"So we just get to mess around" Lucy said

"The boys are in the water already" Lucy said

"Come on! Let's go!" Mirajane shouted and grabbed my hand

"Hey Natsu let go!" Lucy shouted

"Nope! Sorry Luce! Your mine now!" Natsu shouted

"N-no I don't want to swim today!" She shouted

Then I heard a big splash

"Natsu you idiot!" Lucy shouted then Natsu laughed

"Did he just throw her into the pool?" I asked

"Well he grabbed her and jumped in" MIrajane said{Like he did when they got the pool at the guild}

"This happens a lot" Levy sweat dropped

We walked over to the steps of the pool they both got in and I just sat on the first step.

"Hey Erza"

"Ahh! Oh hey Jellal. You scared me, I was spacing out."

"Sorry. Um you gonna swim?" he asked

"Well I wasn't really planning on it…"

"Oh, can you swim? You know since you are blind and all?"

"Not really" I felt my face heat up, I'm so embarrassed

"Oh um, sorry for bringing that up"

"It fine, I can kinda swim, well I can at my house because I know my way around. But here I have no idea how deep it is or where the sides are and I probably wouldn't even be able to find the stairs"

"Here come on, I'll show you around" he said grabbing my hand

"Wait J-jellal" He dragged me into the water

I tripped and fell under water and he picked me up "You will be fine and sorry."

"*cough* *cough* J-jellal Where are we going?"

"...I was about to say You'll see, but caught myself. We are going across the pool to where there is a waterfall thing and we can go under it into a cave."

"Oh. This doesn't really sound like a pool that will be at the school"

"Well that's because this is not the training one. This is where we can relax on free days and where Student Council spends most of their time."

"There's a Student Council?"

"Yeah, but we don't have a president at the moment because she transferred out of the school. I'm the vice president so I guess technically I'm the president"

"Oooh! I want to join the student council!"

"That would be fun! I'll talk to Gildarts"

The bell rang

"Aww too bad I never took you to the waterfall" Jellal said glumly

"That's ok"

We all got dried off and dressed back into our clothes Jellal dropped me off at Mrs. Connell's room

 **Time Skip**

School is over

 **Jellal's POV**

All of us are walking together through the halls, we are about to go out to the court yard. {A/N You know Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Evergreen, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Bickslow, Laxus, Freed, Elfman, and Natsu..}

"So Erza do you want to come over on Friday?" Mira asked

"O-oh y-yeah sure. Isn't tomorrow Friday?" Erza asked

"Yeah. It's kinda short notice for you but we still want you to come!"

"Like I said I'll ask Natalie"

"Hey Erza?"

"Yes J-jellal?"

"Where do you go after school?"

"Oh Natalie told me to wait out front where the busses drop of because she has two little kids, Lesly and Andrew"

We got out front Erza sat on a bench and we all walked our separate ways

I opened the door to my house

"Mystogan! Siegrain! I'm home!" I shouted to my two older brothers who are twins, we all look exactly alike

"Jello dinner is almost ready!" Mystogan shouted

"I don't like being called that Mystie!" I shouted back

"And I don't like being called Mystie!"

"Will you two cut it out!" Siegrain came from upstairs.

"SHUT IT SIEG!" We shouted and continued to bicker

 **Ok so this will now also be a Nalu story!**

 **I thought of an awesome scenario for them!**

 **So yeah!**

 **I'm not going to change the cover though. Or maybe I will. Who knows. My mind is all over the place!**

 **But here is the scenario:**

 **What if Lucy is the dense one and not Natsu? What if Natsu knows a lot about love?**

 **I wonder how this will turn out...**

 **heheheheheheheh**

 **or I could be Lamy from Tartaros**

 **Fufuffufufuffufufufufufufufu**


	3. The Sleepover

**Chapter Three**

 **The Sleepover**

 **Erza's POV**

"Erza-nee!" I heard Lesly and Andrew squeal. Their bus must be here.

"Hey!" I said and stayed on the bench.

"Erza-nee! Come on!" Andrew grabbed my hand

"Mommy waits for us over here!" Lesly pulled me

"Calm down. I'm coming." I assured them

"Erza! Lesly! Andrew!" I heard Natalie call

We got in the car and she started to drive home.

"N-Natalie?"

"What is it Erz?" She asked. She's like a kid sometime. Like a big sister more than a mom. Or more like a friend.

"C-Can I g-go to a sl-sleepover t-tomorrow?"

"You already made friends?"

I nodded my head

"Good going Erz! And yeah. Sure why not? Do I need to take you? Or are you going home with them?"

"I-I don't know. I'll text you."

"I still don't understand how you can text! You are blind for God's sake! How can you type?"

"Why are you making such a big deal out of this? I've memorized where the letters are."

The next day in class

I brought stuff for me to go to the sleepover just in case I go home with them

"Erza!" I heard Mirajane shout. Hmmm? Why didn't I notice this yesterday? Her name sounds very familiar…..Hm? Whatever

"Ohayo Erza-san!" I heard Levy

"Ohayo!" That's Lucy

They are all around my desk in the classroom.

"O-Oh-Ohayo" I said with my head looking down

"So are you going to come to the sleepover?" Mira asked

"Y-yeah. N-Natalie s-said I co-could."

"So you can come home with me…..Wait you don't have stuff….We could pick you up?" Mira tried to work out a plan

"Na-Natalie pa-packed me a b-bag j-just incase. I-It's in m-my locker."

"Awesome!" Lucy beamed

"Yeah!" Levy agreed

"Cool! Ok so we'll walk to my house after school!" Mira said

"Hello Erza" I heard someone say behind me

"Eek! Y-You sc-sc-scared m-m-me Je-Je-Jell-Jellal" I breathed out

"Sorry." He said sitting down in his desk

"Well we are going to our seats!" Lucy said and I heard them leave

"So you're going to their sleepover?"

"Umm…..Y-yeah wh-why?"

"Just wondering. The boys, including me, are going to go over there to hang out. We are going to leave before you go to sleep."

"O-oh ok"

"I have a question….It might be a bit personal..."

"J-Just as-ask"

"Wh…..Why do you always have your eyes closed?"

 _He noticed? How? No one has ever said anything before._

"I-I uh uh umm I-I uh I d-don't kn-know…."

 **Jellal's POV**

"I-I uh uh umm I-I uh I d-don't kn-know…." Her face heated up

"S-sorry for asking…." I muttered

"I-it's fine" she squinted her eyes shut tighter.

Then she slowly started to relax and opened her eyes slowly.

They are beautiful. They are a rich caramel brown, they are a bit fogged up, but they are still beautiful.

"Th-th-th-th-there….S-s-s-s-s-see….Th-th-th-th-they are-aren't al-alw-w-ways cl-clos-osed. Th-th-th-th-they a-r-re op-op-open n-now…." She said nervously

"You seem more nervous when your eyes are open, why is that?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what d-d-d-do y-y-you m-m-mm-m-mean? N-never mind…...I-I-I s-s-s-see."

"Your eyes are pretty. You should keep them open."

Her face turned bright red. It's rivaling her hair. "Wh-what? Y-y-y-y-y-y-you th-th-th-think s-s-so?"

"Yep. And why do you keep your eyes closed?"

"I-I k-keep th-them cl-closed be-be-be-because I-I d-don't feel l-like I-I'm bl-blind wh-when th-they are clos-closed. Whe-When they are op-open I fe-feel l-like I-I'm lost an-and have n-no control. I-It m-mak-makes me-me f-ff-f-feel s-s-so wea-weak."

"You're not weak" I smiled

She smiled.

After a bit of talking she pulled out her phone and started TEXTING?!

"Erza! How? What?" I am so confused

"What?" She lifts her head up from her phone. Her eyes are open.

"How can you text?"

"I've remembered where the letters are. I haven't always been blind."

 **Erza's POV**

 **Later that day. On the way to Mirajane's**

I'm walking, holding Mirajane's hand so she can take me to her house. She has been acting like we are best friends even though I met her yesterday. I have my backpack on and a bag with all my clothes in it on my shoulder.

"Erza-san?" Levy questioned

"Y-yes?"

"What do you like to eat? Like what kind of pizza? I'm going to order while we walk so it will get there before the boys get there." Levy explained

"That's a great idea! Now we won't have to starve like last time!" Lucy shouted

"I-I w-w-will l-l-like an-anything." I smiled

"Ok!" She said and I heard her start dialing a number on her phone

 **Mirajane's POV**

"Hey Erza?" Lucy asked

"Y-yes?" Erza stuttered

"Why do you always have your eyes closed?"

I felt her grip on my hand tighten. I don't think she wants to answer. Umm? How can I interrupt. Oh we can turn on this street and take a short cut!

"Oh hey! We turn here!" I said turning on the street.

I don't want her to be forced to do something she doesn't want to do.

She doesn't remember but we go way back. Oh, I miss those days. We were bestfriends but we fought non stop.

I remember when she went blind. Then her mom and dad died. Then she moved away. Who knew I would ever see her again? It's a miracle! It's like having a bestfriend, like a sister, for your whole life then one day she just leaves. Then ten years later you are going to the same school as her, but she doesn't remember you. It's tearing me apart. It's only been two days. I don't know how long I can handle this.

Later that night

The boys are all here playing video games and we are watching.

It's nice Erza is super shy. Wonder what happened?

Hmmmm.

Later all of us are going to sleep

I lay my head down on my pillow. We are all on the floor in the living room.

 **Mirajane's Dream Land**

 **No One's POV**

"Come on Red!" Seven year old Mirajane shouted

"Mira! Calm down! I'm coming!" Seven year old Erza shouted "It's not like the spot is going anywhere!"

"But the clouds are leaving!"

They a ran and laid down at the top of the hill and watched the clouds go by.

"Is Red ok?" Eight year old Mirajane asked worriedly as she saw her best friend in the hospital

"She will be fine miss." The doctor reassured her "She will live. But the illness settled in her eyes causing her to go blind…."

"What?! Red!" She shouted trying to run into the room

She was stopped by the doctor

A while later. Erza awoke and was explained what happened to her and that she will be blind.

"ERZA!" Mirajane ran in crying. She ran up to the bed and hugged her best friend.

"Erza! I thought you were going to die! But you're ok!"

"I-I c-can't see…."

"I know." Mirajane stood up wiping her tears "You don't need to see. If you manage to be strong and blind at the same time you will be even stronger!" They both giggled


	4. Juvia's Birthday

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N Sorry! Before the chapter! I'm thinking about doing something...i don't know if y'all will like it though...I'm going to use the Amusphere from Sword Art Online in here...What do y'all think? If no one says anything I'm going to do it! K? K!**

 **Juvia's Birthday**

 **Gajeel's POV**

Juvia woke me up really early today. AND IT'S SUNDAY! SHE WOKE ME UP AT 4 AM! ON A WEEKEND!

 **4 am this morning**

"Gajeel-kun! Gajeel-kun! Gajeel-kun! Let Juvia in! Gajeel-kun It's super important!"

I heard Juvia banging on the door, I looked at my alarm clock it's 4am!

"What the hell Juvia!? It's 4am!"

"Juvia is sorry! But it's important!"

I walked over to the door, opened it, and she wheeled in.

"What's so important you needed to wake me up at 4am?" I growled

"Juvia is really sorry! But she needs Gajeel-kuns help!"

"At 4am?"

"Yes!"

"Couldn't you wait"

she rolled her eyes at me "No!"

"What do you need?" I asked yawning

"JUVIA CAN'T GO BACK TO SLEEP! FOR THREE REASONS!" she screamed and fell out of her wheelchair.

"Crap! Juvia calm the hell down!" I said picking her up and placing her on my bed

"Juvia is sorry Gajeel-kun"

"It's ok...but...WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? FIRST YOU WAKE ME UP AT 4 AM AND NOW YOU ARE GOING CRAZY! IN MY ROOM!"

"Sorry but Juvia has three reasons!"

"What are they?"

"First OMG SOUL EATER! CRONA! OMG AND THE NUMBER 8! AND HE HAS BLACK BLOOD AND DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HANDLE THIS! THEN FIGHTING AND THEY MUST GET MARRIED! I'M ONLY ON SEASON TWO! THE KISHIN THAT WAS UNDER THE SCHOOL! IT'S SOOO JUST EWWWW! AND THEN MEDUSA IS A WITCH AND NOT A NURSE! THEN THE BLACK BLOOD! RAGNAROK! AND THEN! JUST GRRRBSWFBHNM NHFDBGFVSZDGSHSETZ"

 **{A/N: I was watching Soul Eater and then all of a sudden I made Juvia like Soul Eater without even knowing XD}**

"You woke me up to rant about your show?" I asked annoyed

"Yes but there are two other things"

"Ok what is it"

"Second, TOMORROW IS JUVIA'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! AND TODAY IS JUVIA'S BIRTHDAY!"

"Is that it, Juvia?"

"Yes Gajeel-kun" she said then started pouting

"What's wrong now?"

"Gajeel-kun doesn't care about Juvia's birthday!" she pouted

"Why would Juvia think that?" I said mocking the way she speaks

She continues to pout,

"Don't worry Juvia, I have something planned" I smirked

"REALLY!?" she got really happy and her eyes lit up.

"Yes, and you will have fun. You good with that?"

"Yes! What time!?"

"Well it's now 5am, we will go around 11"

"Ok Gajeel-kun!" she smiled

It is now 10:45 and Gajeel is taking Juvia back to her room to get ready

(still Gajeel P.O.V.)

"Juvia go put pants on I will be here, or do you need help?"

"No Gajeel-kun! Juvia is fully capable of dressing herself!"

She wheeled into her room, after 10 minutes she still not done so I decided to check on her

I walked in, to see her rolling around on the floor wearing a bra and struggling to put some jeans on

"Juvia let me help you" I picked her up and put her on her bed, I finished putting her pants on her

"What shirt do you want Juvia?"

"The pink crop top one with the water drop on it! Juvia's favorite shirt!"

I got the shirt and she put it on, now she is wearing Jeans, a pink shirt with the water drop on it that goes down to right above her bellybutton, and some black leather boots that I shoved onto her feet.

"Ok Gajeel-kun! Juvia is ready!"

"Ok let's go" I smirked and threw her onto my back and ran out the door

"Gajeel-kun! What about Juvia's wheelchair?!" she shouted as she was clinging onto me trying not to fall off, even though she knows I won't drop her.

"You don't need it!"

 **Juvia's P.O.V.**

I was on Gajeel-kun's back until we got all the way down to the parking garage and he tossed me onto his motorcycle

"Gajeel-kun? What are we doing?"

"You will see" he smirked as he put my helmet on my head then his own

After 30 minutes on the motorcycle we came to a forest that he knows I love. He stopped the motorcycle, he put me on his shoulders and took me to a place where he had a picnic set up.

"Gajeel-kun? Did you do this?" I asked in awe

"Gihihihi No, my friends Shrimp and Bunny Girl did it"

"Shrimp? Bunny Girl? Gajeel-kun has friends?" I teased

"Shut it and eat the food"

After we ate he pulled a box out from behind a nearby tree and told me to open it

I opened it to find a black leather jacket with a water drop on the back with Lockser above it in light blue, bold font

"You may not like it but I thought it was cool and you need one and you like rain so"

"Juvia loves it Gajeel-kun!"

I put the jacket on then we both layed down and looked at the beautiful trees with their leaves turning red, orange, yellow, and brown

"Juvia? Why do you like this spot so much? I've always wondered that."

"Mama and Papa used to take Juvia here before..."

"Oh I see"

"There used to be a playground over there" I pointed at a small empty field

 **Flashback Juvia's 4th Birthday**

 **Narrator's P.O.V.**

 **~Flashback Noises~Flashback Noises~Flashback Noises~Flashback Noises~**

"Mama! Papa! Wake up!" 4 year old Juvia was sitting on her mom and dad trying to wake them up

"MAMA! PAPA! IT'S JUVIAS BIRTHDAY!"

"Is it?" her dad, Jackson, joked

"I don't think it is" her mom, _Ur_ , played along

"YES IT IS!" Juvia shouted

"No, Juvia's birthday was last year, right Ur?"

"Yep"

"Juvia's birthday is every year!" She pouted

"No I don't think so" Jackson said laughing

"I agree" Ur laughed

"N-no! It's e-every year!" Juvia started to cry

"We are kidding Juvia" Ur hugged her

"Yeah calm down Kiddo" Jackson said patting her back

"Ok" Juvia smiled

"Go get your sisters" Jackson said

"Ok!" Juvia jumped off the bed

"Wake up Ultear and tell her to get Meredy!" Ur yelled

"Ok Mama!"

 **{A/N Ok so they are all siblings, this will be important later on. Ultear is 14, Juvia is turning 4, and Meredy is 2. FWI Juvia has her hair to her shoulders but puts it in pigtails. Ultear's hair goes down to her mid back. Meredy's is short and goes a bit past her chin and also wears it in pigtails. Ultear wears a short navy blue skirt and a pink shirt that's sleeves that go down to her elbow with brown boots that go up to her knee and black legging sock things that go up to her thigh. Juvia wears a tank top dress that goes to her knees that is blue lighter than her hair with white tenni shoes. Meredy wears blue jean shorts and a green tank top with pink sandals.}**

In Ultear and Juvia's room

"Ul! Wake up!" Juvia shouted jumping on her sister's bed

"WAKE UP!"

"JU! I'M GETTING UP!"

"heheheh" Juvia laughed

"Grrr! Don't jump on my bed!" Ultear yelled picking up Juvia and throwing her over her shoulder

"Ul let Juvia down!" Juvia shouted hitting her back

"Nope!"

"We need to get ready and wake Mer up! We are going to the park for Juvia's birthday!"

"Oh yeah let's get ready"

They got dressed and did their hair, went onto Meredy's room and got her ready. They went into the kitchen ate breakfast and are on their way to the park

"Mama! Papa! Hurry up!" Juvia shouted as she rode on Ultear's shoulders.

"We are coming" Ur shouted

"Run faster Ul!" Juvia shouted as they ran through the forest

"Ok! Hold on!" Ultear started sprinting and got all the way to the playground

"Let's go to the slide" Juvia said as Ultear put her down

They played for hours now it's lunch and they are having a picnic(right where Juvia and Gajeel are having one)

"Mama! Juvia loves the food!" Juvia shouted eating a sandwich Ur made

"Yes it's very good" Ultear agreed

"Yeah! Yeah! Yummy!" Meredy yelled and clapped her hands

"This is really good Ur" Jackson said and hugged her

"Thanks" Ur smiled

"Let's hurry up and eat so you can open up your presents Kiddo" Jackson said patting Juvia on the head

After a couple hours of opening presents and playing they were on their way home

Jackson and Ur dropped Meredy and Ultear off at their family friend's house

They are now in the car going to go occupy Juvia so the friends can set up the party.

They were driving and their car broke down on the train tracks

The birthday girl never made it to her surprise party...

 **Flashback Over**

 **~Flashback Noises~Flashback Noises~Flashback Noises~Flashback Noises~**


	5. Juvia's First Day Of School

**Chapter Five**

 **Juvia's First Day of School**

 **Juvia's POV**

"Juvia-san! Are you ready for school?" One of my nurses, Ava, knocked on the door.

"Yes Ava-san! Juvia is ready." I shouted. Ava walked in and went behind my wheelchair and took me to the front of the hospital.  
I looked up and she's in her normal everyday clothes. "Wait. Ava-san? Isn't this Ava-san's day off?"

She chuckled "Well you caught me. I wasn't supposed to come in today but I would never want to miss your first day of school."

She loaded me into her car. She is like a mom to me. I'm sitting in the front seat and my wheelchair is folded up in the backseat.

At the school

She wheeled me to the front office, we got my schedule and she took me to my classroom.

My teacher is someone named Gildarts.

This is my schedule: First Gildarts-History Second Porlyusica-Science, Third Gildarts-Study Hall, Fourth Coach Taurus- Gym, Lunch, Free Period, Fifth Swimming ,Aquarius, Sixth Reading & English Mr. Connell, Seventh Macao- Math, Eighth Reedus-Art, and Ninth Gildarts- Tutoring/Free.

Aww! I wish I could participate in swimming!

Ava took me into the classroom.

"Hello. Are you Juvia?" I think this is Gildarts "My name is Gildarts. I'm your teacher."

"Y-yes. N-nice to meet you." I smiled

God! Why am I being so shy!?

"Juvia-san I'll be leaving now. Bye. I'll come back to pick you up." Ava said and walked away

"Class! We have a new student! Her name is Juvia Lockser!" Gildarts announced

"Juvia?"

"Hmm?" I turned my head to see Gajeel

"Gaga-kun! Were in the same class!" I smiled

"Juvia you will sit right over here." He took me to a desk in the front row and I lifted myself out of the wheelchair and sat in the seat. I folded up the wheelchair and he took it to the back of the room.

No One's POV

"I didn't plan anything for today. You can have free time." Gildarts said and went to his desk.

"J-J-J-Jellal? Wh-what d-does Ju-Juvia look l-l-l-like?" Erza turned around in her desk.

"Juvia. She has long blue hair. She's wearing a long dark blue dress that has longs sleeves with fuzz on the wrists. And a little shawl that has fuzz on the neckline at the bottom and it has little strings."

"O-okay. Oh. J-J-Jellal? Wh-what d-do you look l-like?" Erza asked

"Me? Umm I also have blue hair, it's short. I have a red tattoo like thing on my right eye...it's weird...I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh ok. Blue hair! C-Cool." Erza said

"You should go over to Juvia."

"Wh-Why?"

"All the girls are over there."

"O-oh..I-I guess I-I'll g-go ov-over there" Erza stood up.

"Want me to take you there?"

"Y-y-yes please."

The two went over to the desk surrounded by girls. Erza went up to Mira and Jellal got dragged into Gray and Natsu playing 'football'.

"Hi Erza!" Mira smiled

"H-Hi" Erza greeted

"Juvia, this is Erza" Lucy introduced Juvia to Erza

"Hello Erza-san." Juvia smiled

"H-Hi..."

"Nice to meet you" Juvia stuck her hand out

"N-Nice to me-meet you t-too." Erza replied, not knowing Juvia had her and stuck out for her to shake. Juvia noticed her eyes were closed. She slowly pulled her arm back.

"Juvia, Erza isn't being rude, she's blind." Levy whispered in Juvia's ear.

"Oh."

 **Later that day. Lunch.**

 **Juvia's POV**

"Juvia, do you want to come eat lunch with us?" Levy asked

"Sure. Juvia hasn't done this before..." I muttered the last part under my breath

"Awesome! Two new additions to the group within four days!" Lucy cheered

"Come on Juvia I'll take you up there." Gajeel came and put me on his back

"Where? What about Juvia's wheelchair?"

"Can't roll a wheelchair up stairs. So I'll just carry you."

"Ok."

"G-Gajeel! Don't drop Ju-chan!" Levy ran up to us. _Ju-chan?_

"Shrimp. I won't drop her. I do this all the time." Gajeel said.

"Gaga-kun? This is Shrimp?" I asked

"Y-yeah. Why?" I swear he's blushing

"Ohh! Ok!" I smirked

"Why?" Levy asked

"Gaga-kun talks about Shrimp all the time and sometimes Bunny Girl." I giggled

"Y-you really t-talk about me?"

"Y-yeah. Do you have a problem with that?"

"N-no..."

They are both blushing now. So Cute!

"Then thank you, Levy-chan!" I smiled

"Why are you thanking me?" Levy looked up at me

"You made the picnic for Juvia's birthday!"

"That was for you? Then your welcome!" She smiled

 **Erza's POV**

 **In the Dressing room**

 **(Remember she has gym before Lunch)**

They all left while I was in the bathroom. I doubt they did on purpose though. Hopefully it was an accident. I don't know where the door is! What am I going to do? I don't want to get stuck in here! Help someone! Please!

I slowly slid my back down the wall and laid my head on my knees. I don't know what I'm going to do.

"Erza? You still in there?"

Jellal?

"Jellal!" I ran to where I heard his voice. I started running out until I ran into him. Since I ran into him now we are hugging.

I didn't let go of him. He hugged back? Why is he hugging back? It doesn't matter. All I know is that I don't want him to let go. I just stayed like that for a second. Who would want to let go? His arms are so warm. They bring me so much comfort. I want to stay like this forever. After what felt like 10 minutes I let go.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry! I-I-I uh I-I uh I"

"I-It's fine. But why were you still in there?" He said. By the tone of his voice I think he's blushing

"Th-they m-must have l-left w-w-when I w-went to th-th-the bath-throom." I stuttered

"Well they probably didn't do it on purpose. Let's go to the roof. I'm not letting you get hurt this time." He grabbed my hand

"Wh-what are y-you doing?"

"I holding your hand so you know where to go! Come on!" He led me out of the room and took me to my locker then his. We got our stuff and started walking up the stairs.

"J-J-J-J-Je-Jellal?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-" I stopped then mumbled this "God this is embarrassing."

"Wh-What d-d-do I-I look l-l-l-l-l-l-ll-like?" I finally spit out

"Huh?"

"Wh-what do I-I l-look l-like?" I clenched my eyes shut tighter

"Ummm...You have long p-pretty Scarlet, red hair. Your eyes are brown like caramel. You are somewhat tall. Taller than most of the girls but shorter than most of the boys." He explained awkwardly

"H-how tall are you?"

"The top of your head is at my eye level."

"Ok...Let's go to lunch"

"Ok..."

He led me up the stairs then I felt a burst of wind.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Jellal shouted still holding my hand

"What took you two so long?" Natsu asked

"Yeah. Erza where were you?" Lucy asked

"I-I-I w-was g-g-g-going t-t-t-t-t-"

"She was going to the bathroom in the dressing room and you guys left and she couldn't find her way out." Jellal said for me

I blushed even more. I bet my face is rivaling my hair.

"Oh my gosh! Erza I'm so sorry!" Mira cried and ran up to me and hugged me

"I-It's f-fine... Jellal c-came..."

"Ooooooooohhh! Erza and Jellal? This could work...LAXUS! GIVE ME MY OTP JOURNAL! PLEASE! I DESERVE IT!" Mira shouted

"No way! You are banned from it." Laxus said sternly

"No fair! Give iiiitttt!" She whined

I heard him stand up. I bet he is holding it above her head because I hear her high heels clinking against the concrete so that must mean she's jumping.

"Noooooo! Miraaaaa! You crushed my sandwich!" Lucy cried

"Sorry!" Mira cheered

"Let's sit down" Jellal led me over to the circle. He sat down then pulled me down. I guess we're sitting next to each other today.

"Je-Jellal?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What ar-ar-are you d-doing this w-weekend?" WHY DID I ASK THAT?!

"Wh-why? I have work. Sorry." He replied

"Oh ok! W-well th-then wh-what do w-we talk about? I-I normally just listen t-to the girls."

"Don't know."

 **Narrator's POV**

 **Time Skip**

 **Saturday**

The week went great for both Juvia and Erza. Juvia became friends with everyone. But Erza just stayed her shy timid self.

 **Time Skip**

 **A few months later**

 **Saturday**

All the girls are having a sleepover but Erza couldn't go because Natalie needed her help at the restaurant later on Saturday.

Erza just woke up. She is wearing a white jacket with pink fuzzy short shorts. Her hair is messy. She is super tired. And now she is walking out of her room because she heard Natalie talking to someone.

She slowly walked out of her room yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Natalie? Who's here?"

"Oh one of my workers who comes out here and helps around the farm. He also helps out at the restaurant. He's one of my best workers." Natalie smiled

"*yawn* Ok. What's for breakfast?" Erza walked over to the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen but tripped over a shoe and was about to fall face first "KYYAAAAA!"(cute little girly scream) when someone caught her.

"Er-Erza? What are you doing here?"

"J-J-J-J-J-J-Je-Je-Jellal!? What are you d-d-d-dd-doing here?!" Erza squeaked and quickly stood up. Her face is bright red.

"I work for Natalie-san. But what are you doing here? How do you know Natalie?" Jellal asked

"N-Natalie i-is m-my M-Mom...I live h-here." Erza stuttered

"Really? I've been coming here for at least ten years now! How did I not meet you? Oh my dad also works for her."

"You two know each other?" Natalie asked

"Yep." Jellal answered

"Y-yeah. H-He's in m-my class. H-he w-was the f-f-first p-person I met." Erza sputtered

"Ohhhhh~! So he's the nice man who helped you!" Natalie smirked

"N-Natalie? Wh-what's with th-that tone?" Erza asked frightened

"Y-yeah What's with the smirk?" Jellal asked

"Oh! Nothing~~!" She sang and ran off into the kitchen

"S-so Jellal, you c-come here a lot?" Erza asked

"Yeah. All the time." He answered

"Wh-what time is it?" Erza asked

"Almost 11. You slept in late."

"My own fault for staying up all night..." Erza said thinking about the new book she got in braille that she stayed up all night reading

"What did you do last night?"

"I got a new book that's in braille and I stayed up late reading it. It was a really good book! It's about a set of twins who were separated because of family rules. The girl grew up to be the queen and the boy grew up to be her servant! And she was really evil-Sorry! I'm running on!"

"No no! It's fine. I'll listen. Just how 'bout we sit down?"

"Sure." They walked to the couch and sat

She continued to explain and he listened

"She was really evil doing bad things! Once she fell in love with the man of the blue country but he loved the girl of the green country. The twin boy had fallen in love with the girl from the green country but, I quote, In a voice low that shouldn't be heard she said 'Let the Green country be badly stirred' And he had to kill the girl. People started revolting against her. They made it to the castle and the boy gave the girl his clothes and told her to run. He said ' Here are my spare clothes, now take these and run. Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone. Don't you worry, we look the same in every way. No one would ever notice that you got away.' He then went out in her clothes and she ran. He was killed everyone still thinking he was the queen. That was the first and second book! Now I'm waiting for the third to come out in Braille! I can't wait!"

"Wow. You must really like this book. You don't even stutter while you talk..."

"W-well I-I uh I-I-" she was cut off

"And here comes the stuttering" he chuckled

"S-sorry..."

"No! I think it's kinda cute..."

Now they are both sitting there awkwardly blushing.

 **WELL I SKIPPED THIS CHAPTER**


	6. Tragedy

**Chapter Six**

 **A Day of Work**

 **Erza's POV**

So Jellal comes to my house...? Hmmm?

"So Erza? What are you doing?" Jellal asked

"Oh-uh I-I have t-to g-go to w-work...Wh-what about y-you?" I stuttered

"Oh after this I'm going to the restaurant, I normally don't work today and my dad does but he's on a trip." Jellal explained

"W-wait? S-so y-yoour going t-to the r-restaurant?" I asked

"Yes, why?" He asked

"Th-That's wh-where I w-work...I-it's pr-pretty challenging th-though..." I said embarrassed

"Really? You work there? How have I not met you before?"

"D-don't know. D-do you want t-to go there to-to-to-to-together?"

"Sure. I'll tell Natalie that I'll take you."

"O-okay. Sh-She is c-coming later t-today si-since th-the kids h-have s-something t-to do"

"Oh so it works out. Well I'll be right back." He said and I heard him get up

I guess I'll get dressed. I got up and went to my room. I found by capris and a tank top. I think I got the black tank top.

I slowly put them on and tossed my other clothes towards the bathroom. I pulled my hair into a high ponytail. I'm crawling around on the floor looking for shoes. I couldn't find any and I started to stand up.

*THUMP* "OWW!" I cried. I must be under my desk

"Erza! You ok?!" I heard Jellal open the door 

**Jellal's POV**

I heard a huge thump then a crash from Erza's room. I quickly ran in there "Erza! You ok?!"

I saw her rubbing her head from under a desk and papers, books and other school supplies were on the floor all around the desk. "Erza?"

"Owwwww...J-Jellal?" She tried sitting up and hit her head "Ow!"

"Here, Erza." I went over there, grabbed her hands and pulled her out from under the desk.

"Th-thanks...Owwww..." She mumbled

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"L-looking for shoes..."

I looked around to see some black flip flops by the door "Flip flops ok?"

"Those are what I'm looking for!"

"Oh here." I picked them up and handed them to her

"Th-thanks" She whispered and put them on

"Natalie left to take the kids somewhere. It's just us until we have to go into work."

"O-okay...W-wanna watch T-Tv"(WAAAAHHHH! It's a cryey face!(Cryey is a word in my book. Like how Teleprt and Idmentalally are words in KKs book))

"Sure! Wait. What about you? You can't see the Tv?" I asked

"Then you'll just have to tell me what's going on! I can also hear!" She pulled me out of the room and sat us on the couch

She started feeling around the couch for something. I saw the remote next to me so I handed it to her "Here. This what you looking for?"

"Y-yeah. But you c-can put on a show." She pushed my hand, with the remote in it, away.

"Ok. So let's watch..."

After about an hour of random shows I said it's time to go to the restaurant.

"Come on Erza" I stood up and grabbed her hand

"O-okay..." She stood up

I took her outside to my truck, well it's Seig's. I opened the passenger door for her and she climbed in.

Erza's POV

I sat down in the front seat of his truck and he got in the driver's seat.

"So Erza?" Jellal tried starting a conversation

"Wh-what?"

"You don't have to answer this if you don't want to but when did you go blind?"

"Wh-what?"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"N-n-no it's f-fine. I w-went bl-blind in th-third grade. I h-had got really s-sick. Then my p-parents died and I m-moved in with N-Natalie."

"Sorry...I thought Natalie was your mom...well you do call her Natalie not mom..."

"I-it's fine. So how's your f-family l-life?"

"Mine? I live with my two older brothers because my parents moved to another country for work. We visit them every summer and during the holidays. I think it's a pretty good setup. I wish we could see them more but there isn't anything I can do. But doesn't really bother me."

"Y-you have brothers?"

"Yeah. Siegrain and Mystogan. This is actually Siegrain's truck."

"O-okay."

After that we sat in an awkward silence. (A/N Ooops! I was about to type 'I just sat there _looking_ out the window' That would've been bad if i didn't catch myself.)

"We are here." Jellal said turning off the truck

I heard him get out then open my door. I struggled trying to unbutton my seat belt. I kept trying until Jellal grabbed my hands.

"Wh-what are y-you doing?" I asked

"Let me help" I said. It sounds like he is smiling. He said it so sweetly. So calmly. So comforting.

I felt him lean over me and then I heard the seat belt click. Then he got up.

"Th-thanks..." I mumbled

We walked up to the restaurant and I went to the back room to get my apron. He left to go to the kitchen and I went up to the front where I work.

After a while:

"Table for two please!" Said a super sweet, soothing, calm, nice voice. It sounds like-

"Erza? What are you doing here?"

"M-Mira? I w-work here. Th-this is N-Natalie's restaurant."

"Really? Cool. I come here a lot. Me and Lisanna are here today."

"Hey Erza!" Lisanna chirped

"W-well I'll t-take y-you to y-your table..." I got two menus and I started walking towards the tables. I felt the back of chairs and empty tables until I found the one I was looking for. I know this place by heart.

"How do you find tables?" Mira asked

"I Know th-this place b-by heart...Y-your waiter w-will be here s-soon." I bowed slightly and went back to my place.

Jellal's POV

I walked over to a table Erza just seated.

"Hello. My name is Jellal and I'll be helping you today" I smiled

"Jellal?! You work here too?!"

I looked down to see Mirajane and Lisanna

"Oh hi Mira, Lisanna! What are you two doing here?"

"Just eating." Lisanna replied

"Ok. Well I need to take your orders to get back to work."

"Ok!" They both smiled and they told me what they want to order.

I walked back to the kitchen to tell my co-worker. I walked back out to go hang out at the front until I have another order to take and before I walk around checking on things.

"Hey Erz!" I greeted

"Wh-what's with the nickname?!" She dropped the menu she was holding

"It just a nickname" I said picking up the menu and handing it to her

"Then Hi Jello!" She smiled and spun around where she faces the counter and her hair looked as if it was sparkling

"Uhhgg Not you too" I groaned

She just giggled and asked "What's wrong with your nickname?"

I sighed "My brothers call me that"

She started laughing

"No matter how much I love watching you two play around...Get to work" Natalie walked in

"Sorry Natalie!" Erza shouted and then stood up straighter

"Sorry Natalie. I'll go check on my section" I said and walked away

"Hey Erza why are you blushing?"

"Wh-what?! I-I am not blushing!"

"Are to!"

"A-Am not!"

They act like friends more than mother and daughter

I laughed a bit. I guess I'm blushing too.

"Jellal? Why are you blushing?" Crap! Mira!

"What!? I am not blushing!"

"Are to!"

"Am not! Now shut up Mira! I need to get back to work!" I started walking away but "But Jellal we need refills"

"Whatever" I mumbled and grabbed their cups

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Tragedy**

 **Sorry! This will be a short chapter!**

 **Ur's POV**

 **(WHAT?! I THOUGHT SHE IS DEAD!)**

*Sigh* These two boys are so much work! "Gray! Lyon! Just shut up already!" I shouted as the two teenagers ran around throwing stuff at each other.

I wish I had girls. These two aren't even my kids. I'm their teacher for karate but I took them to the beach. I used to have three girls. But they aren't here anymore...After the car crash...I was the only one who lived and my other two...they disappeared...That was the worst day of my life. The day I lost my three children and my husband.

"Ur? Why do you look so sad?" Lyon walked up to me

"Oh it's nothing..."

"Are you thinking about that day again?" Gray asked referring to the car crash.

 **Flashback**

 **No One's POV**

Ur sat there with two ten year olds. Gray and Lyon. "Ur why are you sad?" They both asked

"Nothing..." She smiled

"Ur. You have told us about your daughters. Where are they? Can we meet them?" Gray asked

Ur gave him a sympathetic smile. "Six years ago. One died. Her name was Juvia. We were in the car on the way to her birthday. But we got stuck on the train tracks. The train hit our car. Somehow I survived. But I had blacked out. The last thing I did was throw my daughter out of the car. Then I heard a terrified scream. It was Juvia. I was trying to save her. After I heard her scream I smiled at her as she was on the ground. Then the train hit us. As the train hit us I heard the most heartbreaking scream the world has ever heard. Juvia screamed as the train hit us and she saw her parents be crushed." By now Ur was crying.

"If you two ever hold someone dear, protect them with your life. Never let them go. Or you will get hurt."

 **Flashback Over**

 **Lucy's POV**

"Hey Natsu!" I shouted and jumped through his window

"Lucy! You can't just come through the window! There is a door for a reason!" Natsu whined

"But the door is no fun!" I whined and flopped on his bed

"Lucy you can't just barge into my house whenever you want!"

"Aww Come on Nats!"

"My name is Natsu! NatsU! NATSU!" He shouted

"Aw whatever!" I said

"So why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you!"

"Whatever." He sighed

"I'm hungry" I got up and walked into his kitchen

"You can't just come into my house and eat!" He whined

"Why not?"

"You just can't! Okay?"

 **Jellal's POV**  
 **A few months later**

Me and Erza are on a bus on our way to get something for dinner. We finished work earlier and we decided to take a bus to go downtown to get something to eat instead of eating there. She is sitting next to me with her head leaning on my shoulder. I don't think she's knows that.

We were sitting on the peaceful bus. When I heard a loud thing of honking.

"Jellal?" Erza asked

Then I felt a huge impact and heard a crash. Then it felt like the bus was in the air. I quickly wrapped myself around Erza to protect the bus was flipped over.

During that whole time all I focused on was the deafening screams I heard. But only one stood out. It was Erza. I heard her scream my name. Then she let out a shriek of pure terror. Then a scream of pain. That's all I heard before the world went black.

 **No One's POV**

That night eleven people died. There was a total of twelve people on the bus.


	7. Leaving the hospital

Hey! Welcome!

Remember when I asked if it was okay if I used something from SAO? Well no one responded... :( So! I'm doing it! Either in this chapter or next!L

IF YOU ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, READ IT AGAIN! I some how COMPLETELY left out chapter 8 so I'm putting it here.

I was rereading my story on here and was so confused because a big part a I wrote WASNT THERE! So here it is!

Chapter Eight

The Hospital

In the hospital laid two unconscious bodies. The bodies of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes. That night the bus driver died, nine passengers died and the man in the truck that hit them. There were only two survivors. They only survived because they sat at the back of the bus while everyone else sat closer to the front. They both don't have many injuries. Jellal broke his left wrist and hand. Erza broke her right ankle. They are both completely covered with bruises and cuts.

Jellal's POV

Everything is dark. All I can do is listen to the voices of three people.

"Why are these two in the same room?"

"We found the girl wrapped in the boy's arms."

"As if he was trying to protect her."

"How bad are their injuries?"

"They are covered with cuts, bruises, and some cuts have shards of glass in them. We have got most of the glass out. The girl has a large cut stretching across her forehead and it passes over her left eye and another deep cut on her left cheek, then also a really deep cut on her back and was impaled by something on the right side of her stomach, it's not too deep and a broken ankle. The boy has a broken wrist and hand. A large cut on his back stretching from his shoulder to the end of his back, a deep cut on his right arm, a deep cut on his cheek, and was impaled by something on his left leg, it pierced all the way through his leg."

"It sounds really bad, but they will both be fine and will be released from the hospital a day or two after they wake up."

"You really think they will be okay with injuries like that?"

"Yes. We took care of everything. They just have to wait for everything to heal."

"There may be a couple scars."

"Shouldn't we call their parents?"

"We don't have their parents numbers..."

"Oh okay."

I tried sitting up. All I did was move around a bit.

"Is he waking up?" I heard three pairs of feet walk towards me

I tried moving again. Hmm? Can't really move...

I slowly opened my eyes. I saw two doctors and a nurse.

"Sir? How are you feeling? What's your name?" One of the doctors asked

"My name is Jellal Fernandes."

"Do you know the girl's name?" The nurse asked

Girl? Girl? Hmm?

ERZA!

I shot straight up in the bed "IS ERZA OK?!" They all jumped back a bit. I must of scared them.

"Who is Erza?" The nurse finally asked

"The girl I was with! She has red no Scarlet hair! I was trying to protect her! And-And-and"

"Sir, calm down. She is fine. She is in the bed next to you."

I looked to my right and saw her unconscious on a bed. I sighed in relief and laid back down. I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my left hand, back and left leg..

"Oww. Why does my back, leg and arm hurt so much?" I groaned

They explained all of mine and Erza's injuries then left. I started to drift off to sleep then I heard someone whisper my name.

"J-Jellal? Jellal? Ar-are you here? Wh-where am I? Jellal?" Erza panicked and sobbed

I tried sitting up but my back hurts too much. I was going to say something but my mouth is too dry and it hurt when I talk.

All I could do is listen to her sob. It's late at night and the doctors won't check on us until morning. I wish I could comfort her.

After a while her sobs turned into a peaceful in and out of her breath. I finally fell asleep listening to her soft breaths.

I woke up and the lights were still off. They must have not checked on us yet...I wonder if Erza is awake?

I heard soft sobs. That answers my question.

"Erza?" Ok so it doesn't hurt to talk anymore.

"Je-Jellal?!" She sat up in her bed. I slowly sat up, trying not to hurt my back.

"Erza! Thank god you are ok!" I sighed

"Jellal? Where are we?" She asked

"We are at the hospital. A car crashed into the bus we were on. You broke your foot, so be careful."

"O-okay...Are you ok?" She asked her voice full of worry

"I broke my hand. I'll be fine. We both are pretty beat up though. So don't move around too much."

Juvia's POV

I went around the the hospital with my crutches. I was all the in another section of the hospital when I saw Ava. Crap! Ava! She doesn't like me going around alone! I quickly turned around and was about to start going away until "What are you doing out of your room young lady?"

"Juvia is practicing" I said quickly

"I don't like you alone!" She said as she walked into a room

I followed her in "But Juvia is 16 now! She could technically drive!"

"Juvia! I am trying to take care of some patients! If you aren't going to help go back to your room! If you want to help...go...go get the IV set up for the patients. We need to change the medicine they are on. I taught you how to that right? Yeah I did! Ok so right now they both are using the medicine with the green lid. Change it to the blue one. Ok? Ok!" She said quickly

I went over to the table in between the two beds not looking at the patients. "Do you two need anything?" I asked

"No thank you" They both responded

"Ok!" I went over to where the medicine is hooked up to the little pipes that leads to the needle. I took out the other bottle of medicine and replaced it with the other bottle. I did it to the other one also.

"Ava-san!"

"Ok just go talk to the patients. They were in a car wreck. Go make them happy! You have that effect on people!" She said

"Ok." I went over where the two were laying but still never looked at them. I hate seeing people in pain so I just looked down at my useless feet. I pulled up the rolly chair and sat in front of the two beds, still looking at my useless feet.

"Juvia?" I heard someone ask

I look up to see the two patients are "Jellal?! Erza?!"

"J-Juvia?" Erza sat up. She has tear streaks going down her cheeks. Why was she crying?

"Hello Erza-san! Erza-san and Jellal-san were the two in the car wreck?!"

"Yeah...So Juvia why are you here?" Jellal asked

"J-Juvia?! J-Juvia is here b-because she was g-getting her legs checked!" I quickly lied

 **Natalie's POV**

Where in earth is Erza and Jellal!? They went out to eat after work and haven't come back! And that was yesterday! Crap! Where are they? My daughter and my best worker! Where could they be?

I called Erza. It rang. And rang. And rang. "WHERE ARE THEY!?" I shouted in frustration

After another thirty minutes of pacing back and forth and calling people my phone rang. "Erza?! Are you ok!? Where are you?! What happened?! Do I need to pick you up!? I'm getting in the car right now!? Where are you?! Are you ok?! What happened!? Where have you been?!" I quickly shouted.

"Natalie. It's Jellal."

"Oh hi Jellal. WHERE ARE YOU!? WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!?"

"Calm down Natalie. I'm sorry we didn't come back….we were on a bus and it um kinda crashed…..."

"ARE YOU OK!? YOU ARE AT THE HOSPITAL AREN'T YOU?! I'M COMING RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes that's where we are. "

"WILL YOU TWO BE OK!? WHAT ABOUT ERZA?! IS SHE OK?!"

"She will be ok."

"WILL BE?! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"Well we both got hurt so she just needs to heal."

"WHAT HAPPENED!? JELLAL! STOP STALLING!"

"She broke her left ankle. She has two pretty bad cuts on her face. They might leave scars. She has a deep cut on her back. And also a cut on her stomach. They said it sounds really bad but she will be ok."

"...What about you? Are you ok?"

"I broke my left wrist and hand. There is a large, deep cut on my back. A deep cut on my right arm. A deep cut on my cheek. And something had went through my left leg."

"Will you be ok? I know you live with your brothers, will they be able to take care of you."

"I'm sure they will."

"Erza's phone is going to die I have to go."

"Ok...bye…."

I was crying now.

I rushed in my car trying to get to the hospital as fast as I could. Before I knew it a cop had stopped me.

"Ma'am blah blah blah speeding….." I didn't hear what he said all I know is that I was speeding

"I-I how much do I need to pay?! I just need to get to the hospital! My daughter and her best friend were in a car crash yesterday and I just found out! I need to get there! Please just tell me how much I need to pay!" I begged

"$50"

"Fine!" I quickly wrote a check handed it to him and drove off, making sure I wasn't speeding.

I finally make it to the hospital. I run up to the front desk. "Erza Scarlet! Jellal Fernandes!" I cried

"Room 413"

"Thanks!" I ran up four flights of stairs and finally made it to the room. I flung the door open and rushed in.

"Erza! Jellal!" I cried. I ran up to Erza and hugged her. She groaned in pain a bit but hugged back. "Erza! I'm so glad you are alive! I was so worried!"

"I-I was so scared Natalie…." She mumbled

I looked over at Jellal, he was sleeping, he was in a much more critical state than Erza. He didn't tell me this. A nurse walked in and asked "Are you their mother?"

"I'm Erza's mom and Jellal's boss." She nodded.

She told me everything else that Jellal had told me then started to go into further detail "Our first scan we didn't see how bad of a state Jellal is in. It turns out that other things had also pierced through his skin. There are multiple spots in his back and stomach. There are multiple in his leg. And only a few in his arm. He wouldn't be this bad if he wasn't in the position he was in."

"What position was he in?" I asked worriedly

"He was wrapped around your daughter. As if he was using his body as a shield to protect her. We went and looked at the bus. He is the only reason she is alive."

I looked over at the sleeping Jellal. He put his life on the line for Erza? Erza had also fallen asleep. Those poor kids. They went through so much. They must be exhausted and in pain.

"They can go home later today. We have done everything we can. We have prescribed some painkillers and some other things. They have to stay home from school for the nest while. And I have a question, does Erza happen to be blind? I didn't ask and I don't have and records on her."

"Yes, she is blind. And ok. Do you think I could maybe take them back now?"

"I guess. We have done everything we needed to do. Can you bring them back up later this week for a check up?"

"Yes, I can."

"Ok. Then they can leave whenever you are ready. Here let me get all the bottles labeled." She turned around and started writing on different bottles of medicine.

After about twenty minutes I woke up Erza and Jellal. "Erza. Jellal. I'm taking you back to our house, ok?" They both nodded.

The nurse put Erza in a wheelchair and gave me her crutches and took her down. I just supported Jellal as he walked.

"Hey Jellal"

"Yes Natalie?"

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"They told me that you protected Erza. When they found you it was as if you used your body as a shield around her. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done if she had died." I felt a couple tears go down my cheeks.

"No problem! If she had died I would have made myself believe that it was my fault. And I really like being her friend. It's also just the kind of person I am."

"Still thank you. Well let's get you in the car. When we get to my house we'll call your brothers. And I'm thinking, well is it okay if you stay with us until you are able to go to school again, because they have to go to work and I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone….."

"I'm sure they will be fine with that…."

"Here we are. You can sit in the front. Erza is in the back."

"Ok" He said as I helped him get into the front seat of his car

"N-Natalie?" Erza asked after about 15 minutes into our drive. "Yes, honey?" I replied. "H-How am I supposed to u-use crutches…...I mean I already trip and fall enough at-at school enough…..." She stumbled over her words. I wonder why she's so shy? She's never like this at home….What is making her like thi…...Jellal.

"I bet _Jellal_ will help you…." I nudged Jellal when I said his name. "Wha- Oh yeah! I'll help you. Don't worry Erza! I can help! I don't know how we will get to the roof…..or gym….or reading…..they are all on different stories…. You know? We'll just figure it out! According to Natalie you are a strong girl." He said. It made Erza blush. Hmmmmmm? Erza…..Jellal….Blushing….Hmmmmm? They would be cute together…..I'll make this happen!

"Jellal. What's your brother's number?" I asked handing him the phone. "Oh here….This is Siegrain…." He typed the number in on my phone.

"Hello? Is this Siegrain?" _Yes….Who is this?_ "This is Natalie. Jellal's boss." _Oh no. What did he do? Is he fired? Do I need to come get him?_ "No! No! No! Not at all! He's my best worker! But it has nothing to do with work…He also did nothing wrong….So last night he went out to eat after work with my daughter, Erza-" _All he talks about is Erza…._ "They were on a bus and the bus…...the bus crashed. H-" _IS HE OK!? WHERE IS HE? IS HE ALIVE!?_ "Yes he's alive….They both got pretty hurt….I'm sorry to say but he is hurt worst….He was trying to protect Erza...He will be fine, but this is what I'm wondering….Is it okay if he stays with us? He told me one of you are in college and the other works….I don't feel comfortable to have him stay alone all day and I don't want you guys to miss work or school, so what do you think?" _I say that it's ok….Can you stop by sometime, to get his stuff and so we can see he's okay?_ "Yes We'll come now….Bye" _Bye_

"What did he say?" Jellal asked. "He said it's fine. We are going over to your house now to get you stuff and so they can see you."

"Natalie where is he going to sleep?" Erza asked. "Oh yeah! Crap! I didn't think of that! Ummm?" "He can stay in m-my r-room. I'll sleep in your bed with you since Jason isn't coming back for a couple months." "Okay Erza….Wait! Is your room clean?" "Hmmmmm? I don't know. Maybe. Probably. Yes. No. How should I know?!" She snapped. She doesn't like it when people ask her those kinds of questions. I forgot. "Sorry. I'll check." "Y-You don't have to I'll sleep on your couch!" Jellal quickly said. "Nope! You are hurt! In m-my r-room!" Erza shouted.

"We are here!" I shouted as we pulled up to an apartment complex. "Jellal!" Mystogan and Siegrain ran out of the complex. They all look exactly the same…..

 **Erza's POV**

"N-Natalie? C-Can I get out with h-him?" I asked once I felt the car stopped moving. "Well I'm going in and I can't leave you in here by yourself so I guess you have to." She said as she opened my door. She helped me out of the car and propped me up on the crutches. "You are going to have to be extra careful now. I'm going to help Jellal. Okay?"

"O-Okay..." I said as I slowly went forwards on my crutches. "Here. Let me help." I heard a voice say. He sounds like Jellal. But I know he's not. "Oh right! You can't see who I am. I'm Jellal's brother, Mystogan." "H-Hi I'm Er-Erza"

"Yes. I know all about you. You are the only topic Jellal ever talks about." That comment made my face go red. I then heard Mystogan chuckle a bit. That made my face even hotter.

"Come on. Let's go in." He said and put his hand on my back guiding me to where I need to go. We reached a certain point and stopped. "Hmm? Stairs? I don't think you will be able to go up...will you?" I was about to say 'Of course I can!' but then I realized(or in Kenedi's case she realsized) "N-No….I can't..." I mumbled. "Here. Is it okay if I carry you up? If you don't want me to I' won't." "N-No, It's fine...I d-don't mind." I felt him pick me up and then carry my crutches. After what felt like ages we were at the top, he took me inside their apartment and set me down on a….couch, maybe?

"I'll be back, ok?" He said and I heard him walk away. I just sat there and listened to all the voices in the background. "Erza?" I heard Jellal say. "J-Jellal?" I stuttered. "Siegrain, Mystogan and Natalie are talking a LOT. Do you want something to drink? We will be here for a while." He laughed.

"U-Umm...S-sure. What d-do you have?" I asked. "We have tea, water, tea, and water and tea and water and did I mention tea?" I laughed at what he said "I'll t-take tea" I smiled. "Okay. I'll be right behind you. That's where the kitchen is."

"O-Okay." "Mystogan might be getting a job at our school soon. Something about a teacher can't continue having so many classes because he needs to focus on another thing at the school, or something. Hope he's not our teacher. No way I'm having my brother as a teacher." I giggled when he said that.

"I-I don't really know him so, I don't kn-know if he would be a good teacher or not…." Jellal immediately shouted "HE WOULD BE HORRIBLE!" I laughed at him. "Are you laughing at me?!" "Maybe!" I giggled.

"Wow. Your _so_ nice" He teased, sarcastically. "Thank you!" I played along. We then both started laughing. He brought me my tea and sat down next to me. "So Jellal, What do your brothers do?" I asked

"Siegrain works for some company and Mystogan goes to college, well he is about to graduate, and owns a dojo. He teaches a bunch of different Martial Arts." He explained like it was the most boring thing in the world. "Really?!" I bet my eyes lit up when I said that. "Yeah...why?" he asked "I used to do a TON of Martial Arts when I was little. I loved it!" I squealed and fell over onto my side. Jellal laughed at me and said "I've never seen this side of you" I let out a little squeak of embarrassment and sat up.

"If you are that excited about it, I can have Mystogan teach you." "Wh-What!? How?! But I'm…." "I know. But I bet he can teach you" He reassured me "Well whenever your leg is better." "Oh yeah…."

"Jellal! Erza! Let's go!" Natalie shouted. I shakily got up using the crutches. I slowly made my way to where I think the door is. I heard Jellal. So that's where it is. I was going to go out until someone stopped me. "H-Hey?" I questioned. "Stairs." It was Mystogan "You can't go down the stairs. Let me help." I nodded.

After him carrying me down the stairs he led me to the truck. I got in the back and Jellal got in the front. They said their goodbyes. Then we started on our way home. "Natalie, what are we having for dinner? And where are Lesly and Andrew?"

"Crap." Natalie mumbled "Natalie?" I asked "CRAP!WE NEED TO GET HOME!" She shouted. "You left them there?!" I screamed. "Erza! Be quiet! I'm trying to drive!" She shouted back. "Well it's not my fault you left the kids at the house!" I snapped back. "Be quiet! I can't focus on driving when you are yelling!" She shouted. "You are yelling too!" I shouted.

"Erza please stop." Jellal said sternly before Natalie could say anything. _Oh yeah. He's in the car…._ I felt my face heat up. I just want to sink into the seat of the car, so no one can see me. I can feel him looking at me. I want to listen to music. I started feeling around for my phone. "Where is it?" I mumbled, frantically patting myself down trying to find it.

"Erza, what's wrong?" Jellal asked "I-I can't find my phone" I mumbled. "Oh your phone? Here." He tossed it to me "I had it because I woke up before you in the hospital and Natalie called" "Th-thanks" I mumbled as I plugged my earbuds in.

I listened to my music and fell asleep. I didn't know we were home until Jellal opened the door I was sleeping on and I about fell out of the car, but he caught me right before I hit the ground. "Sorry Erza" He said. "I-It's fine." I said as I hopped on my crutches. He grabbed my arm. "Wh-What are you doing?" I stuttered. "Making sure you don't fall." His tone sounded like he was smiling. I really wish I could see him…. "J-Jellal?" "Yes?" "Never mind." I just wanted to hear his voice.

We got inside and we were sitting in my room. "Jellal? I-Is my r-room clean?" I asked "Yes. It's clean" I sighed in relief when he said that. "What t-time is it?" I asked "7pm" He said. "W-Well I'm going to get in the shower….umm….you can stay in here….I'll lock the door." I said as I felt around the wall for my bathroom. I finally found it, went in and locked the door.

 **Well that wasn't a very good ending…..But that was a long chapter! I'm going to try to make long chapters now! So yeah! Well I hope you like it! So the SAO thing will be next chapter! Byez!**


	8. The Amusphere

**WELCOME! I don't know what that was...well I guess I'll start with the chapter...Actually! Quick note! I have been doing mostly Jerza! That's because I have a TON of ideas for them! But I'm still thinking about the others! Don't worry! They will show up! I think I'm going to focus on them when Jellal leaves the country to live with his parennnn*Cough* *Cough* I meannnn...YOU SAW NOTHING!**

 **I'm on my brother's iPad so there might be some spelling mistakes because I'm using a bluetooth keyboard!**

Jellal's POV

I'm sitting on Erza's bed, waiting for her. The bathroom door opened and revealed Erza...IN ONLY A BATH TOWEL!? She started to feel around the wall heading towards the closet. DID SHE FORGET I WAS IN HERE?! "E-E-Er-Erza?!" I tried getting her attention.

She had reached the closet and her face turned bright red. "J-J-J-J-Je-Jellal!? I-I-I-I" She didn't finish her sentence and closed herself in the closet.

Good going Jellal. Now I bet she hates you. And you were just starting to like her.

"Er-Erza?" I knocked on the closet door. "G-Go away!" She shouted. "C-Come out please!" I knocked again "Erza?" "N-Never!" "What if I turn around?" "M-Maybe." "Then come out. I turned around." I said as I turned around. I heard the door slowly open. Then I heard some foot steps. She yelped a high pitched "Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaaa!" Then something fell on top of me and now I'm squished under something. I can't see what it is because my face is in the ground. Is it wet? Then I heard it mumble "Oww." "Erza!?"

"Huh? J-Jellal?!" She quickly tried standing up, I turned over, and she fell again but this time I caught her around her waist. "J-Jellal!?" "S-Sorry!" I quickly let go of her. "Th-Thanks..." She mumbled. "D-Do you need some help getting cl-clothes?" Her face went bright red and she nodded.

"What do you want?" I asked. "P-P.J.s. Pants and a tank top." She stuttered. I said ok and went to her drawer. I found some blue pants, the same blue as my hair, and a black tank top. I handed them to her and she thanked me and found her way to the bathroom.

After a minute or two she came out with solid blush on her face. "Erza, Natalie left a bit ago to take the kids to gymnastics or something. So we are here alone and shes going to bring back dinner." "O-Okay." She said as she made her way to her bed and sat down.

"J-Jellal, what did you bring?" "Oh, nothing special. Just clothes, soap, shoes, my school stuff, my laptop, my phone, chargers, hmmm? Oh and this thing called and Amusphere!" There is a picture:

"Y-You have an Amusphere?!" She squealed. "Yeah,all of us do." I shrugged "Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Laxus, Lisanna, Bickslow, Evergreen, ELfman and Freed. All of us." "W-Wait! Really!? I want one!" She cried. "Yeah, you should get one." "I-I don't have enough money...Na-Natalie said she was going to g-get me one but I-I feel bad using her money."

The next day

I had made some phone calls with Natalie and gave her some money. She is on her way home from the store now. I told her what to buy. Two things. She got them and will be here any second.

"Erza? Are you going to come out of your room?" I shouted. "Yeah! O-One second!" She shouted back. Then she stumbled out of her room and made her way to the couch and sat next to me, almost touching. "Well, Erza what do you want to do?" I asked. "I don't care. I-I normally j-just listen to music and r-read one of m-my braille b-books." She said quietly.

"Oh, want to play a game?" I asked, " is i- it?" "Don't know, lets think of something." "O-Okay." "Have any board games?" I asked. "No. I-I can't play th-them so we d-don't have any in the h-house..." "Oh. Well we coul-" "I'm home! I brought dinner!" Natalie threw open the garage door.

"Well that's our answer" I chuckled and she giggled. Hmm? That was kinda...cute. "Let's go to the table and eat" She nodded and I grabbed her hand and stood up. "I got (GRRRRRR TRYING SO HARD NOT TO SAY YALL!) you guys Chick Fil A because it's somewhat cheap and quick! Lesly and Andrew are at a friend's house, they went home with them after gymnastics."

We sat down at the table and started eating chicken sandwiches. We weren't talking about anything important, just talking. After we finished Erza was about to go back to her room when I made her sit down on the couch. "J-Jellal?! What are you doing?!" Erza shrieked as I pushed her onto the couch.

"Nothing. Natalie? Did you buy it?" I shouted "Buy what?" Erza asked "Yep! I got it!" Natalie came running in with a box. "Umm? W-What are you guys up to?" Erza stuttered. We ignored her and started to unpack the box. We finally finished and I handed it to Erza.

"W-What's this?" She stuttered. "An Amusphere."

Sorry for the short chapter! It's really hard to write on an iPad and a Phone! I will update Nashis Life soonish also! It will also be a short chapter! Well that's all I have to say! Byezzzzzz!


	9. Back At School

Heyo! I'm here! This is so difficult! I'm on my phone writing this! I feel like I do nothing now since I can't write all the time! I can ACTUALLY GET BORED SITTING IN MY ROOM! Who knew a day like that would come...XD

I'm having a difficult time coming up with names for the chapters...

A couple chapters ago when Erza first found out about Jellal coming to her house Jellalsaid something about his dad also working for Natalie. COMPLETELY ERASE THAT FROM YOUR MIND! I COMPLETELY forgot about that and made huge parts of the plot with his dad and that wouldn't work. So pretend he said "My dad USED to work with her."oh and I decided Erza has a boot not a cast.

Well here's the next chapter!

Erza's POV

"W-wait. Wh-What?" I felt the thing in my hands. They didn't get me an Amusphere, did they? It's way too expensive! "I told Natalie to get you an Amusphere. I even pitched in money." Jellal sounds like he's smiling. "And I went to the store and got you an Amusphere!" Natalie beamed.

"S-seriously?" "Seriously." They both responded. I held onto it for a bit longer. Then I set it beside me and jumped up, hugging both of them. "Thank you! So much!" Natalie hugged me back and Jellal patted my back. "You're welcome." Natalie said sweetly. "No problem" Jellal said calmly.

After a bit I let them go and Natalie left to go get ready for bed. "L-Let me get some blankets and a pillow from my room th-then you can go to sleep." I said making my way to my room. I grabbed a pillow and two blankets. I felt my stuffed animal. I quickly shoved her into my pillow case. (I will have a pic for her up) I went back to the couch and set my stuff up.

"Night Erza!" I heard Jellal say as he went to my room "N-Night J-Jellal" I said as I laid down an put my glasses on the table next to the couch.

I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the Amusphere. I'm restless. I keep tossing and turning. I grabbed my earbuds and my phone. I told Siri to open texting and now I'm listening to mine and Jellal's conversations. They are pretty random.

After listening to them a quote I once heard crossed my mind. Well not really a quote but something.

It said:

Signs You're Falling In Love

You'll read his texts over and over again

You'll walk really slow with him

You pretend to be shy with him

While thinking about him your heart beats faster

While listening to his voice you'll smile for no reason

While looking at him you can't see anyone else

You start listening to slow songs

You realize you're always smiling when you think of him

Even though his name wasn't mentioned you thought of him

Wow. Am I falling in love with Jellal? No. I can't be. It's impossible. I don't even know what he looks like. But when I thought that a little voice in my head said 'That makes your love even stronger'

I guess that would be true. I'm not falling for his looks but his personality. Wait. Did I just admit I'm falling for him? Whatever. Even if I do like him he will never like me. I'm just a burden. I'm so much work. I'll hold him back.

I'm such a burden to him. I make him miss hanging out with his friends. He got hurt because of me. Now he's away from his brothers because of me.

I'm even a burden to Natalie. She's had to pay so much money for me. I'm a weak girl. I'm so weak but I appear strong. If people knew what was going on in my life they would look at me from a whole other perspective. I'm just a huge burden.

I fell asleep with tears streaking my face.

"Erza" I felt someone shaking me "Erza, come on, if you don't get up we'll be late to school" Jellal? I sat up quickly "J-Jellal?!" "Yes Erza?" "What time is it?" "7" "WE NEED TO LEAVE LIKE NOW!" I jumped up, grabbed my glasses and hopped to my room. I found my skirt and shirt in my closet. I quickly put them on and grabbed a comb and brushed through my hair. I found one of my tall socks and pulled it all the way up. I hopped out to the kitchen grabbed one of my leather boots and slipped it on.

I was about to trip and Jellal caught me...again. We quickly ate and he gave me my crutches and we went out the door. Natalie had left and Jellal's truck was still here and he took us to school.

When we arrived

I heard many pairs of feet run up to us "Are you two ok?!" It's Lucy. "What happened!?" Gray "How!?" Levy more Are you oks and how did it happens. It was the whole group. Jellal explained what had happened. Then he told them about me getting an Amusphere.

We went to first period. We got to History and Gildarts told us that he won't be our teacher anymore now starting in a couple weeks. He has some personal issues to deal with at home. I'll ask Cana about it later. I know her okayish.

Lunch

Walking from Gym

"J-Jellal how will I-I get to the roof?" I asked nervously. "Same way Juvia does." "Huh?" All of a sudden I was off my feet he had my crutches and I was on his back. "J-Jellal!" I panicked. I gripped onto his back like my life depended on it. "Don't worry. I won't drop you." He soothed.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying not to choke him in the process. And I relaxed. I felt him start walking up the stairs. He's so warm. I could stay here forever. After a while I felt the gust of cold air indicating we are outside.

He set me down and handed me my crutches. Wait. Isn't his hand or something broken? Did he carry up with a broken hand!? Jellal!

He took my over to where we si and we sat down next to each other leaning against the fence. We all were talking and having a good time. Until Jellal said he had to take me down because it would take me longer to get ready. I pouted and protested. But he put me on his back anyway.

"You two are such a cuuuute coupppplllee!" Mirajane squealed. "Shut up." We both muttered as we went through the doors to go inside. I held on to him with a firm grip. He said he won't drop me but it's scary. "Erza. I promise I won't drop you." He said. But I still held on tight.

If this was at my old school and I was on Simon's back j would be able to relax. I know he won't drop me. I have my full trust in him. I trust Jellal but it's hard to trust people when you can't even imagine their face. He got the message that I was scared and he jumped up a bit pushing my up on his back more and he readjusted how my legs were through his arms to a better way.

He took us back to the classroom to get there right when the first bell rang. He sat me down in my seat and he sat down next to mine. "Erza?" "hhm?" "Were you umm...uh scared when you were on my back?" He asked nervously. "I-I uh umm I-I...y-yes I-I was..." "Sorry..." He mumbled. "Wh-What!? You d-don't have to be s-sorry!" I waved my hands back in forth quickly. I ended up whaling him in the nose.

Jellal's POV

"S-Sorry!" She freaked out. She lifted her hands up to my face as if she was trying to make it better. I grabbed her hands and said "Erza. It's fine." I looked at her bright red face and let go of her hands. "S-Sorry." She 'looked' down. (It's just easier to say she looked down instead of something about her head facing down so I'm doing that)

"It's fine." I smile. "I-I...umm...never mind..." "What was it?" I asked "nothing.." She mumbled. I sighed and proved my head up on my hand. "Class is about to start! Everyone to their seats!" Gildarts called out. I can't believe he's not going to be our teacher anymore. That's sad. We all love Gildarts.

Erza turned around in her seat after the bell rang to face me. "Jellal! C-Can I use the Am-Amusphere tonight!?" She smiled brightly. "Sure. We'll set it up when we get home." "Yay!" I laughed at her reaction and she blushed.

Juvia and Gray came by our seats to talk with were talking about random things and Erza randomly asked "J-Jellal, can I meet y-your friends sometime? Th-The ones that don't go here?" "You mean Ultear and Meredy?" I asked she nodded her head. I looked at Juvia and her eyes widened. Gray looked shocked too but not nearly as much. "Juvia what's wrong?" "U-Ul...tear?...M-Mer...edy?" It was as if she was trying out their names like they were foreign words. "Juvia what's wrong?" Gray asked. They look like they should be a couple...I'M TURNING INTO MIRAJANE!

"I-It's nothing...Juvia just thinks she knows those names..."

No Ones POV

Juvia does infact know those names. She just can't place them anywhere. When Jellal said their names rushes of memories of her childhood hit her. She never thought she would remember anything before the crash. But all those memories hit her. The day at the park. Going to the amusement park. Going out to dinner. Christmas. Valentine's Day. Everything.

Wow. I did it. Two updates this week. Maybe easier than I thought. I'm still having problems writing Nashi's Life because there is over 130 pages on the doc so it's too much for my phone to handle. But I can't make a new doc Because I have notes and plans everywhere on it so if I made a new one I'll forget stuff I'm going to make a new one for book two.

But I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!


	10. The World of Magic

If I say anything like "look at the video/picture." Or that I'll put one up later. That's for Wattpad do not pay attention to that. I've been updating it on Wattpad a lot more so all these updates are late and I did them a while ago so if it says something like I haven't updated in forever even if I put a chapter up five seconds ago excuse that because I'm just copying from Wattpad.

Welcome to the next chapter! This will be a long chapter!

No Ones POV

Gray took Juvia back to her seat because she said she wasn't feeling so well but insisted on not going to the nurse. "J-Jellal, what happened?" Erza asked. "I don't know" Jellal admitted "The bell is about to ring, get your stuff ready."

Erza nodded her head and put her stuff on Jellal's desk. Across the room Natsu and Gray are playing 'baseball' again. Natsu hit the ball with the meter stick and it went flying across the room and hit Jellal in the head. "NATSU!" Jellal screamed. Natsu just laughed and ran to his desk. Erza started to die of laughter but her laughing turned to coughing. She was coughing like crazy. The coughing wouldn't stop.

"Erza are you okay!?" Jellal panicked. She nodded her head as she held her chest. Finally it stopped and the bell rang. "I-I'm fine. That happens a-a lot. Let's go." She said getting up and went to the door with her right hand brushing against the front row of desks. Jellal looked at her uncertainly and then followed.

They went to both of their lockers then to the pool. They won't be swimming since Erza has a broken ankle and Jellal's wrist and hand. They both have been pretending they aren't in any pain but the deep cut on Erzas back and the deep cut on her stomach are causing extreme pain every time she moves. The cut in Jellal's back hurts but not as much as the one on his right arm. But they both are suffering through it and pretending they're fine. It's just their personalities.

They're both sitting on a bench across from the pool. They're talking. Just a casual conversation. Both liking each other more with every word they say. Jellal watches as Erza's hair bounces as she laughs. Erza is listening to his soothing voice.

After class was dismissed Jellal took Erza to Bisca's class. She sat down in her seat and Jellal left.

Class was going fine until the kid with anger issues down the hall started to scream. Erza was frightened by this but continued to work. He ran into their classroom but Erza was completely oblivious of this. Her three classmates ducked under their desks because he was throwing pencils at them. Two teachers were trying to calm him down when he kicked over Erzas seat when he pushed her against the wall with a pencil at her neck threatening if they don't leave him alone he will stab her.

He asked Erza "Are you scared?" Erza said "No. I'm not scared." Without a fault in her voice. But Erza was infact terrified.

Meanwhile

Jellal's POV

"Jellal, will you take these papers to Bisca for me?" Alzack handed a stack of papers to me. I nodded and walked out of the class. Bisca's room is down another hall so I have a bit to walk. I got to the correct hall and heard someone screaming. "*sigh* another one of his tantrums...What will they do with you?" I sighed shaking my head.

I realized the screams were coming from Bisca's room. He's not supposed to be in there. I made it to the door to see Erza pushed up against the wall with a pencil held to be fence as if he's going to stab her. I dropped the papers and ran in. Bisca stopped me. "Don't go any closer. He said if we move he'll stab her. We clef someone to deal with it just wait." She reassured me. Erza looked like she was dealing with it fine. I heard them whispering.

"No I said I'm not scared of you." Erza stated "Then why are your eyes closed?" He smirked. "They are always closed." "Open them" she looked taken back. But she slowly opened her eyes. They were full of terror and fear. "Look at me." He said "I can't. I'm blind." "Oh so you don't know what's going on?" "I do know what's going on." Then they got quieter and I couldn't hear them. But he said something and tears started to pour from her eyes.

That's it. I'm not going to watch her cry. I ran up to him and kicked his side, making him fly off of Erza. I pinned him to the ground. I heard Bisca talking at me but I ignored her. After a couple seconds two men ran into the room and took him away. I ran to Erza who was on the ground crying.

Bisca came up to us and asked "Erza!? Are you okay!?" Erza was about to say something but started crying harder and she jumped into my arms and I hugged her. She continued to cry into my chest as I ran my hand through the back of her hair. "Can I just take her home?" I asked "her mom needs to sign her out" "She's at work" "Go talk to Makarov" I nodded.

"Erza, come on. Get up. I'll take you home." She gripped on to my shirt and shook her head. "Come on we have to get up" she shook her head again. I sighed. Bisca looked at me with worried eyes. I picked Erza up and put her on my back. I grabbed her crutches and her backpack.

"I'll take her. Bye Bisca" I waved and walked away with Erza still crying on my back. Her crying has died down but she's still crying. "It's okay Erza. You'll be fine now." I tried calming her down. All she did was squeeze her hands tighter around the handful of my t shirt in her hands. I got to Makarov's office and knocked. He opened the door and said "hello Jellal. What do you need boy?" "Bisca told you what happened?" I asked remembering when she called the office. He nodded. "Can I take Erza home? Her mom is at work." He sighed and nodded. Wow. He actually let me. I said bye and walked out of his office and went to the parking lot.

I put her in the passenger seat and I got in the front seat. "Erza I'm going to drive to my apartment and have Mystie drive us to your house so he can have the car back." I said as I texted Mystogan the plan and he responded with ok.

When I got to the apartment Mystogan was waiting outside and I got out of the truck. He got in the front and I got in the back seat. "I'm getting a new job soon" Mystogan said. "Really?" "Yeah. It's going to be at your school! Finally five years of college have paid off and I can be a teacher"

"Jellal you will be goin-" I cut him off "We'll talk about that later." He nodded. "What is it?" Erza asked. "Nothing" I shook my head. The rest of the way we road in silence. "We're here!" Mystogan said.I got out and put Erza in my back. "Bye Mystie!" I waved "Bye Jello!" Erza giggled "Jello?" I sighed "That's what they call me." "So you were serious about that!" She laughed. I opened the front door and sat Erza on the couch. Her face all of a sudden brightened up "Can we do the Amusphere now!?" I smiled and sighed "Sure"

We went to her room and I got it ready. I put it on her head and we did the thing where you pat your whole body. Now she's ready to log in. "Erza Lay down"

Erza's POV

I laid down on my bed and Jellal put the weird Amusphere thing on my head. "Okay. Erza. All you need to do is say 'Link Start' When you get in, keep your eyes shut. Don't open them until I get there. It's a game called WMO,(lol this is cheesy but couldn't think of a name) the World of Magic Online. We all look as we do in real life. Well the girls made their hair longer."

"O-Okay." "But keep your eyes closed. I will get there as fast as I can. And don't freak out when you see the starting screen. Well I'm going to get on now." "O-Okay." I stuttered. He laid on the floor with the pillows I gave him and he said "Link Start"

"L-Link St-Start!" I stammered. I heard a weird noise. Then I shrieked because I saw something! It was white. With colorful lines. They zoomed past me. Then it went away and some words appeared. I don't know what they say because I haven't read anything other than braille in a long long time. (Go watch the video! Don't watch past the part with the different senses!)

I shut my eyes tightly as I felt myself stand. This is so weird. I stayed like that for a minute or two then I heard Jellal's voice. "Erza, I'm here" he said grabbing my hand. "You can open your eyes now" I slowly opened my eyes to see a man standing in front of me with a cloak on. There were tons of buildings and flowers around. "Hi Erza. I can't take my hood off until we get there. I'll teleport us." He said pulling out a crystal. Then a bright light came and we appeared in an old looking building that looks very welcoming. "This is the guild. Fairy Tail." He took his hood off to reveal blue hair and some weird tattoo under his right eye. I stared at him for a bit then jumped at him and hugged him.

I released him from the hug and asked "Now what do I do?" "Open your menu and there will be a button that has a heart on it and it will give you all the 'memories' the game has created for your character. It will also give you your magic." He explained. I opened the menu and clicked the heart. All of a sudden a huge flash of memories came at me. (Insert Erza's childhood here)

"Let's see. So you were a slave at the Tower of Heaven. Wow what a coincidence. You have Requip. You are an S Class Mage of the guild. One of the strongest wizards. You are called Titania. You were stuck in Tenroujima with the Tenrou team for seven years. You defeated 100 monsters in the Grand Magic Games. You were captured by Kyouka from Tartarus. That's pretty much it." "Why do you have a hood on?" I asked. "My role in this I'm an escaped convict with my guild I created Crime Sorciere. I took over the Tower of Heaven and did some pretty horrible things to your character. There are two members in my guild Ultear and Meredy. You can meet them later. No one here has because they are very antisocial. If I'm caught by the magic council I will be taken to the jail and have to give them all my jewel then I can go. So I don't want to get caught." He explained.

"I can see stuff." I stared at my hands. He chuckled. "Yep you can." "I never thought I would ever see again." He smiled a sweet smile that made my heart race. "Schools almost over. Everyone will be getting on soon. About an hour but it will be about two hours before they get on." I was about to say something when there was a weird ding. "One second. Someone sent me a message." He pulled it up and then said "Ultear and Meredy are on. Want to go meet them?" I nodded. I'm still hung up on the idea that I can actually see. I looked around our surroundings. A cute little town. It looks kinda like Magnolia but older? Or how I remember Magnolia. I only visited it once before I moved there. "That's what it's supposed to look like." Jellal said "Oh ok. WAIT WHAT H-HOW D-DID YOU!?" Jellal smirked and laughed. I did something and then there was a sword in my hand and I pointed it at Jellal. I did it on instinct? Like I've always done it.

"Our characters have a telepathic link and you did that because your character does that. Everyone fears you. You stop all the fights. You basically rule the guild." "Really? That's almost the exact opposite of my personality." I said confused. "I bet you will fit the part."

We arrived to an older looking building and we walked in. I saw two girls standing there. One with long black hair and a head band and one with long pink wavy hair in a ponytail. "Hiiiii! I'm Meredy! You must be Erza! Jelly-kun has told us all about you!" So hyper. 'I know right!?' What the!? 'Telepathic link.' Oh yeah. "Hi. I'm Erza." "I'm Ultear."

"Want to go to the cafe?" Jellal asked I nodded. "Yup!" Meredy squealed. We started walking to a small cafe. We went in and Jellal ordered for all of us. I wonder what he got me?

No Ones POV

Ultear and Meredy went to sit down at a booth but Erza stayed there taking in all the scenery. She looked at the floor. It's a wooden floor. She studied every groove and vein of the wood. She then looked at the walls. The looked at the white paint that started halfway up the wall where the wood rim ends halfway up. She looked where the walls meet the ceiling. There were hanging plants with their vines hanging down. She looked at the counter where all the cakes, pastries, cookies and other goodies were waiting for someone to buy them. She looked at the line of people waiting to order their sweets. She studied all of them. There were 8 people. Two couples and four others. First a girl with hot pink hair in a half ponytail was there with a man with darker skin and dark hair. She was going on about something about love and he was blushing and saying there was no way he liked her.

Next there was a girl with dirty blonde hair in the same kind of hairstyle and a man with dirty blonde hair holding hands. She had a beautiful light purple dress she looked absolutely stunning and he was wearing a tux.

Then there was a man with peculiar long eye lashes. He had long blue hair in a braid. Then there was a girl with long straight blonde hair going to her calves. She looks about 12. She's wearing a cute pink dress going to her knees. And behind her was a girl with light blue hair going to her mid back about the same age. She has black capris on with a purple tank top. She is poking the girl in front of her. The one with long blonde hair turns around and grabs her hand. She glares at her for a second then returns to the front.

Behind them was a man. With blue hair. He was facing away. Then he turned around. It's Jellal. He gave Erza a heart melting smile.

Erza was then snapped out of her daze. Her cheeks flushed. She quickly looked around for Meredy and Ultear and joined them at the table. Ultear notices Erzas flushed face and smirked. "Did Jellal do something?" Erzas face went redder and shook her head "N-No!" Meredy got an evil glint in her eyes and she said "Well your face tells us otherwise!" Erzas face went even redder. It's now rivaling her hair. Meredy and Ultear are laughing as Jellal walked up with four different cakes and sat next to Erza.

"What have you two been doing to poor Erza?" He asked. They both lost the evil glints in their eyes and their smirks the. Their faces turned completely innocent and they said "Nothing~!" He sighed and shook his head. He handed Meredy a cute little blueberry cupcake. Ultear a slice of angel cake with graham crackers crumbles. He gave Erza a slice of strawberry cheesecake. And he kept the slice of chocolate cake.

"H-How did you know I like th-this!?" Erza blushed looking at her cake. Jellal chuckled and said "Natalie talked about you a lot." He blushed a bit "She told me about you all the time. She said you love strawberry cake."

Sucky ending I know. This chapter was just running on and on because it's summer and I have nothing to do. So yeah. Life and stuff. The next chapter will be up shortly. Surprisingly I can write fairly well in here! Well I have to go! Byyyeeeezzzzz!


	11. Meeting My FriendsAgain

Heyo! Welcome to the chapter! I'm sitting in the car with my earbuds full blast because my brother and sister WONT STOP FIGHTING! My brother literally just got in the car after me and my sister had been in the car for a while with my mom when he was with my dad and right when he got in they already started fighting! It hadn't even been a full minute! Just uuuuhhhhgggg! Ok now on with the chapter.

Erza's face flushed again when Jellal said Natalie told him all about her. Jellal laughed a bit and Meredy and Ultear smirked at each other. 'Jellal? Why are they smirking?' Erza thought. She thinks she's figured out the telepathic link. 'I don't know. It seems you figured out the link' "Why are they staring at each other?" Meredy asked. "Telepathy?" Ultear asked.

Erza and Jellal both shook their heads quickly making the two laugh. After the laughing died down they resumed eating. "Erza, you should tell us about yourself." Ultear stated. Erza started to talk pretty quickly "W-Well, I'm blind. I-I work at Natalie's restaurant. I g-get sick easily. (Hmmm? Do I see some foreshadowing?) I had a h-horrible childhood. I-I was in the hospital m-most of my life. I'm not th-that shy if you can br-break through my shell. I-I had a childhood best friend Wh-who was always by my side b-but I can't remember who it was! I love singing! I used to love martial arts, kendo, iaido and other similar things but then I went blind and had to give it all up. I-I use to be really strong until I started getting s-sick all the time. Th-that sums up my l-life"

They all just blankly stared at her in shock. She just sat there and thought 'There is so much more you don't know...' 'Like what?' 'Jellal!?' 'Like what?' 'Nothing!' But him bringing it up made her think of just that. 'Er-Erza?' (Heheh I'm not going to let you know quite yet because I'm a female dog! XD)

Erza looked at lap and continued to eat her cake. Everyone recovered from shock and went back to eating. *Ding* *Ding* "Oh it's Lucy! They're in the guild hall! Come one Erza lets go! Bye Ul Mer!" Jellal said standing up. "Byyyyyyeeee Jelllyyy-kuuunnn!" Meredy waved. Ultear gave a small wave as Erza and Jellal walked away.

Erza yawned as they walked out of the cafe. "You tired?" Jellal asked. She nodded, he went up to her and crouched down. "Here. Get on my back." "But I'm in armor and-" "I'm a Wizard Saint. I'm one of the strongest players in this game." He said as he pulled Erza on to his back.

He was telling her about the guild when he heard faint snores from his back. He let out a small laugh and continued to the Guild Hall.

I can't. I just can't. I can't continue. I'm in the process of dying and crying. I deeply regret my choice. I read spoilers for the next Fairy Tail chapter. I can't. I'm no longer alive. I won't be able to function anymore. Sorry if the rest of this chapter is crappy. I want to finish it by tonight. It might be short. I have it all planned out.

Jellal and Erza made it to the guild hall where everyone was doing the usual. Gray Natsu and Ga I CAN'T I CAN'T EVEN WRITE HIS NAME I CAN'T Ga Ga Gajeel were fighting. Levy and Lucy were talking about books. Juvia was with Lucy and Levy but was daydreaming. Mira was behind the bar and Laxus was sitting at the bar. They were the only ones on today.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Jellal shouted as he walked to a booth and sat the sleeping Erza down. Lucy and Levy walked up "Is Erza sleeping?" Lucy asked "Yeah. She's been through a lot lately. I was going to let her rest but you can wake her up." Jellal shrugged. "AWWWWW! You two are like a couple!" Levy cooed. Jellal rolled his eyes.

Jellal tapped Erza's forehead "Erza wake up. We're at the guild." Erza stirred a bit. Her eyes opened and she shrieked because there were two unknown faces in her face. Levy and Lucy jumped back too. "Calm down Erza. That's just Levy and Lucy" Jellal said.

"Yep! I'm Levy!" Levy cheered. She didn't change the length of her hair "I look exactly as I do irl!" 'Irl?' Erza thought 'In Real Life' Jellal replied. "I'm Lucy! My hair irl only goes to here*motions a bit past shoulders* but I made it longer in here!" She said as she motioned to her waist where her hair goes to.

"H-Hi" Erza did a small shy wave. "Come on! How about you meet everyone?" Levy cheered. Erza nodded as she stood up and followed her to the table Juvia was sitting at. "STOP FIGHTING AND COME OVER HERE!" Lucy yelled. The three boys walked over to the table still bickering.

Erza's POV

"This is Juvia" Levy pointed to the girl sitting at the table "Hi Erza-San! Juvia is Juvia!" Next Levy pointed to the boy with Raven hair "This is Gray" "Hey. I'm Gray" then she went to the boy with long black hair and piercings. "This idiot is Gajeel. And yes. He does look as stupid as he does here irl. With the piercings." Then she with to a boy with PINK HAIR!? 'I wouldn't have said that if I were you' 'said wha YOU MEAN I SAID THAT OUT LOUD!?' 'Yep' "IT'S NOT PINK! IT'S SALMON!" "Well you're explains this t-to a blind person" I stated. "This is Natsu"

"Now you can go back to fighting!" Lucy pushed them away. "Let's take you to Mira" Levy shouted dragging me across the room. "This is Laxus" she pointed to the buff blonde haired boy. "Mira! Come out!" Levy shouted. A girl with white hair going to her waist with her bangs tied up at the top wearing a pink dress danced out of the kitchen.

She turned to me and smiled "I'm Mirajane!" My eyes widened. "M-Mira?" That was her name. My childhood friend.

I ended that differently than I had planned! Sorry if it was a crappy chapter! Well I gtg byeeezzzz!


	12. Nightmares

Welcome! Before I continue OMFG DIF ANY OF YALL READ THE NEW CHAPTER OF FAIRY TAIL OMG OMG GAJEEL GAJEVY MY LITTLE HEART CAN'T HANDLE IT I don't want to spoil so I'll go on with the story.

Erza's POV

"M-Mira?" That was her name. My childhood friend.

"Erz-" Mirajane stopped. It can't be can it? No she's not her. It's impossible. 'What's impossible?' 'Jellal. Mira? She-' "Erza? Do you remember me?" I backed up a bit before collapsing onto my knees on the ground. "Erza!?" Everyone shouted. Mira ran down to me and sat in front of me. She looked at me for a second then hugged me.

I could feel everyone staring at me. At us. I'm not alone. I have friends with me.

I just sat there as Mira has my face shoved into her chest as she hugs me. After a bit she lets go of me and scoots back.

We just look at each other for a while then we hugged again. "Someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Laxus asked. We both stood up and she went to her spot behind the bar and I sat at the bar.

"Well we met in Kindergarten. We had the same teacher and reading buddy. We got along okayish. We fought A LOT!" Mirajane started. "I got sick a lot. Then my parents got divorced and then my dad died a couple days after the divorce. Soon after in Third Grade maybe I got really sick and was left blind. . Mira was always there for me." I said "before she got sick, over time her mother went through depression. She thought it was Erza's fault. Erza can go into details of she would like. Then after she went blind. She left Erza at a park one day. Erza ran out into the street to try and find her but was hit by oncoming traffic. Erza was severely hurt. She was in a coma for weeks. Almost three months when she woke up she didn't remember much and her mother was nowhere to be found. Eventually someone adopted her. Then five years later she's in my Freshman class. I was so happy by she didn't recognize me which I expected since she is blind. So I planned to become best friends again and not tell her who I am but now she knows who I am since she can see me."

After we talked for a while and got caught up. I started to get really tired and was falling asleep while listening to them talking. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see Jellal standing there. "You wanna go?" He asked I nodded and yawned. "Hey guys. We're going to go. Erza's tired." We all said goodbye then Jellal said he's going to logout first so he can be there when I get up. He showed me how to logout and that's what I did. Everything then went black.

"J-Jellal?" I asked to see if I was back "Yes Erza?" He asked as I felt him take the Amusphere off my head. I sighed in relief. "Erza!? Jellal!?" I heard Natalie run in. "Yes?" Jellal asked. "The kids have a school field trip that lasts until next week! We're about to leave! I wanted to say bye! I made meals for everyday! They're in the fridge! Bye love y- (YOU KNOW WHAT!? SCREW IT NATALIE IS GOING TO SAY YALL!) Bye love y'all!" She said and I heard the door close.

"What time is it?" I asked "6:47" "What d-do you want for dinner?" I asked getting up and limping to the kitchen. "Erza you really shouldn't be walking on your foot like that." Jellal stated worriedly. "Wh-Whatever." I said ignoring the pain in my foot, back and stomach. I heard Jellal hurry after me. "Erza your going to get hurt." "I'll be fine" "No you won't" "Yes! I! Will! Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't care for myself!"

"Erza Scarlet. Stay in one place." He ordered from behind me as I rushed away from him. "N-No. I'm not listening to y-you." I went a bit quicker. I tripped over something and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Erza!" Jellal ran up to me. He sat me up and asked "Are you okay!? What hurts!? I'll take you to the couch! I'll get you something to drink! What do you want? I'll get dinner too! What do you want? Will you be okay!?" "I'm fine" I muttered in pain.

"No. No you're not. You have a broken leg. A cut on your stomach one on your back. You just fell. And today someone threatened to kill you. You aren't okay. I don't care what you say. You are not okay. And I will help you." He stated with determination. My cheeks flushed when I realized how much he cares for me.

He helped me up sat me on the couch. "Now Erza what do you want to eat?" "I-I think we have leftover soup in the fridge..." I suggested. I heard him walk away and about 10-15 minutes later, I'm not good at keeping time, he came back and handed me a bowl and soup.

He sat next to me and put his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him as we ate our soup. He told me tons of stories about his friends. They were all amusing.

Once he finished his last story he said "it's late. We should be getting to bed." "Okay. Good night Jellal." I said as I grabbed my pillow blanket and stuffed animal from the ground.

Jellal's POV

I laid down on Erza's bed with a book in my pajamas well my pajamas are just my boxers. I feel bad for getting the bed and she has the couch. But I know she will just fight back.

After about 30 minutes into reading I hear a scream from the living room. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I quickly run out there and grab my phone. Erza is laying on the couch thrashing, screaming and crying. "MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME! MOM! PLEASE! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I quickly called Natalie.

Phone Call

Natalie:Hel-

Jellal: Natalie! Erza is screaming something about her mother leaving her she's crying in her sleep! What do i do!?

Natalie: *mumbles* shit. She's having nightmares again. *normal voice* Umm you can try waking her up but she will still be in a state of freaking out since she won't know what's going on. You can try calming her down. She hasn't had these since she was like 13. I would put her in my lap and stroke the back of her head. That always worked.

Jellal: okay! Bye!

End of Call

"MOM! Mom! Mom! Ple-ease don't lea-leave me-e" her screams turned into sobs. She's still thrashing around. I ran up to her and hugged her. She started struggling and screaming at me to let go of her. "LET GO OF ME! WHERE IS MY MOM!? I HAVE TO FIND HER! LET GO!" She ended up punching my nose and it started to bleed. She also busted my lip.

"Erza...calm down. It's just me. It's Jellal." "GO AWAY! LET GO! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" She started with a fierce tone then it changed to her crying and begging. "PL-Please...don't hurt me..." She started sobbing. I pulled her into my lap bridal style and started stroking the back of her head.

"Erza...it's okay. Everything is okay. You are fine. You will be fine. I promise. I'll protect you. It's okay." She put her hands on my bare chest and started crying.

She bawled her eyes out. She just cried and cried. Finally she came to her senses. "I-It was a dream?" I stroked the back of her head still and hugged her.

"It's okay Erza." She relaxed into my arms and let her remaining tears fall. She sat up and hugged me.

"Th-Thanks..." She mumbled into my shoulder. I just stroked the back of her head. She sat up and accidentally touched my mouth with her hand. "A-Are you bleeding?!" "Ye-Yeah. My lip and nose." "HOW!?" "Nothing." "How?!" "It doesn't matter." "Yes it does!" "Fine! When you were freaking out you hit my nose then lip. My nose started bleeding and you busted my lip. But it's fine." I said wiping my lip. She brought her hand up to my lip and touched my swollen lip. I flinched because of how cold her hands were.

"Ow." I mumbled "S-Sorry!" She pulled her hand back. Then she slowly brought it back up to my bleeding nose that I'm pinching. She puts her hand right above my lip, under my nose. "I-I'm sorry. " she muttered.

"Erza. Can you tell me what your dream was about?" I asked. "I-I...n-no." She faced down. "That's okay. Well I'm going to go back to sleep." I said standing up.

I started to step away I felt something grab my hand. I looked to see Erza sitting there looking down, crying. "D-Don't g-go." She choked out. "Erza...we need to go to sleep..."

"D-Don't g-go!" She said louder this time "I-I...I-I'm sc-cared t-to sleep. J-Jellal." She cried harder this time. I sat down and hugged her. "I won't go. I...promise" why did it hurt to say that? I kissed the top of her forehead and then picked her up bridal style. I grabbed her stuffed animal.

I took her to her room and laid her on the bed. I put the stuffed animal in her arms and walked around and got in bed. "Je-Jel-lal. I-I'm scared to sl-sleep" she mumbled. I scootched closer to her and wrapped my arms around her. I pulled her face into my chest and hugged her. She relaxed into my arms and said "Th-Thanks. Y-You h-help me so m-much" in a tired voice.

I just hugged her tighter. After a bit I heard soft snores. I fell asleep listening to her peaceful inhales and exhales.


	13. The Memory

Welcome to the next chapter! I'm at a livestock judging camp at A&M! It's pretty fun other then the reasons! Well I'm trying something new this chapter! I'm starting it during Erzas nightmare but in her POV! So let's see how this works!

Erza's POV

"Mommy!" A younger me smiled. I'm nine years old in this. I watched as the younger me and my mom walked hand in hand towards the park. I remember going to the park when I was little.

"Mommy! Can we get icecream?!" She cheered "What a great idea!" Wait. She never let me get icecream. No. Not this day. She let go of the younger mine's hand and the younger me started freaking out. Oh yeah. I remember that. I HAD to be holding someone's hand.

After they got icecream I was suddenly in the little girl's view which is nothing.

"Honey I will be right back. Stay here." Mommy said to me, pushing me down making me sit on the curve. "Where are you going Mommy?" I asked as she let go of my hand. "Somewhere." "When will you be back?" "I don't know." "Wait! Are you leaving me here!?" "Sorry Honey but I have to leave." "No! Mommy!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. "M-Mommy?" "JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE WORST DAUGHTER IN THE WORLD! TODAY WAS HORRIBLE! I HAD TO ACT LIKE I LOVED YOU! I DON'T. I WONT EVER. THAT'S THAT. SO YOU JUST SHUT UP AND SIT THERE LIKE A GOOD CHILD! SOMEONE WILL FIND YOU!" She lashed out. I felt tears pour from my eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I ran forward. I don't know where I'm going but I will find her. "MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME! MOM! PLEASE! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"MOM! Mom! Mom! Ple-ease don't lea-leave me-e" I felt something grab me. 'This is different. Why is it changing?' "LET GO OF ME! WHERE IS MY MOM!? I HAVE TO FIND HER! LET GO!"

"Erza...calm down. It's just me. It's Jellal." "WHO ARE YOU!? GO AWAY! LET GO! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE!" I started with a fierce tone then it changed to crying and begging. "PL-Please...don't hurt me..." i started sobbing. I felt someone pull me into their lap and start stroking the back of my head.

"Erza...it's okay. Everything is okay. You are fine. You will be fine. I promise. I'll protect you. It's okay." I put my hands on whoever saved me and started crying.

I bawled my eyes out. I just cried and cried."I-It was a dream?" They stroked the back of my head still and hugged me.

"It's okay Erza." I relaxed into his arms and let my remaining tears fall. I sat up and hugged him. It's Jellal.

"Th-Thanks..." I mumbled into his shoulder. He just stroked the back of my head. I sat up and accidentally touched his face. "A-Are you bleeding?!" "Ye-Yeah. My lip and nose." "HOW!?" "Nothing." "How?!" "It doesn't matter." "Yes it does!" "Fine! When you were freaking out you hit my nose then lip. My nose started bleeding and you busted my lip. But it's fine." He said. I hurt him? I brought my hand up to his lip and touched his swollen lip. He flinched a bit.

"Ow." He mumbled "S-Sorry!" I yanked my hand back. Then i slowly brought it back up to his bleeding nose."I-I'm sorry. " I muttered.

"Erza. Can you tell me what your dream was about?" He asked. "I-I...n-no." I faced down. I'm trembling. "That's okay. Well I'm going to go back to sleep." He said getting up.

I heard him start to walk away. I quickly grabbed his hand. I started crying. "D-Don't g-go." I choked out. "Erza...we need to go to sleep..."

"D-Don't g-go!" I said louder this time "I-I...I-I'm sc-cared t-to sleep. J-Jellal." I cried harder this time. I felt two warm arms hug me. "I won't go. I...promise" He kissed the top of my forehead!? Th-That's what she would do. Then he picked me up.

He took me somewhere. He laid me on a bed. So my room? He put my stuffed animal in my arms and then got in the bed next to me. "Je-Jel-lal. I-I'm scared to sl-sleep" I mumbled. I felt him scootch closer to me and wrap his arms around me. he pulled my face into his chest and hugged me. I relaxed into his arms and said "Th-Thanks. Y-You h-help me so m-much" in a tired voice.

He just hugged me tighter. I relaxed into his arms but I'm still trembling. I still have tears lining my eyes. I pressed myself closer to Jellal as if he could protect me from my own memories.

A/N I should be writing my reasons but who cares. Maybe the judge for the competition i'm in... CRAP IT STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES!

I finally fell asleep and awoke soon after in a cold sweat. My dream it was the same dream. It was what happened after that. I went to wipe my hair out of my face but noticed I was crying. Then I realized I'm still in Jellal's arms.

I started crying more and hugged Jellal. He stirred a bit but didn't awake. Then a flash of the image of my mom hitting me. I started crying harder. I squeezed him harder. He started to move.

"Uuuuuhhh...what time is it?" He yawned. "Er-Erza? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly. I just buried my face in his stomach. I don't know how I got so low down but my face is in his stomach. He's actually quite muscular. But that doesn't even matter.

I wrapped my arms around him more and snuggles closer to him, if that's even possible. "Er-Erza? What's wrong?" I just squeezed my eyes tighter and hugged him.

Jellal's POV

"Uuuuuhhh...what time is it?" I yawned. I looked down to see Erza attached to me. "Er-Erza? What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. She just buried her face in my stomach.

She hugged me tighter. "Er-Erza? What's wrong?" "Erza. What's wrong?" "I-It's j-just another dr-dream." She let a couple tears fall. "Erza. I'm here. Just talk to me. I can't help you if you don't tell me. Let's go out to the kitchen and get something to drink. I want you to talk to me. I want to help you."

I tried getting up but she squeezed tighter. "Erza I can't get up if you hold on to me. Let go" she quickly shook her head. "I-I don't want to talk about it." I sighed and grabbed her wrists from behind my back. I peeled her off of me and put her in my arms bridal style. She threw her arms around my neck.

I went out to the kitchen to make tea. "Erza let go. I need to make the tea." She shook her head again. I sighed again and let go of her. She stayed up. Hmm? Whatever.

I started to make the tea and after 20ish minutes it was ready I poured two glasses and brought her to the couch. I set her down and she snuggled into my side. I handed her a cup of tea. "Now, Erza, tell me what's going on." "I-I...W-well when I was li-little my p-parents divorced. My father left and died soon after. My mom started to...h-hit me. All the time. Then I got sick and went blind. I was so scared and felt so alone in the world I had to be holding onto someone. But one day she left me. In the park. And didn't come back. I waited. And waited. Then I went to look for her. I-I was hit by a car and ended up with Natalie"

No ones POV

But the truth about why Erza's mother made her go through all of that. No one knows. And no one should ever know. It's a secret locked deep away.

The actual memory. Not the dream.

A young girl walked hand in hand with her mom. Her mom a put on a fake smile even though the girl could not see it.

"Mommy!" The young girl squealed.

"Mommy! Can we get icecream?!" She cheered "What a great idea!" The mom with her long Scarlet hair smiled. She let go of the younger girl's hand and the young girl started out. "Calm down Erza. I'm right here."

"Hello what would you like today, miss?" The man said looking down at his paper he looked up "Oh! Eileen! Nice to see you again! How's it been with Erza?" "Hi Jaxon! Okay. How are you and Natalie? I heard a certain someone is pregnant" "Oh yeah...We are having another kid. Lesly and Andrew are pretty excited. Lesly just turned 3 and Andrew is 4. Lesly really wants to be a big sister. But they're sad since we're moving soon." "Adorable! Well I have to get going. We want one vanilla and one strawberry." "Okay!" After a minute he gave her the icecreams. "It was nice catching up with you!" Eileen waved "Right back at'cha"

Eileen gave the strawberry icecream to her daughter and they walked around the park for a little bit. Erza was holding on to her mother's hand tightly scared that if she lets go she will be lost in her dark world. They were talking and laughing. Playing games and just having a good time.

Eileen looked at the time on her watch and frowned. She looked at her daughter in sympathy. 'I guess it's time.'

"Honey I will be right back. Stay here." Eileen said pushing the girl down making her sit on the curve. "Where are you going Mommy?" She asked as she let go of her hand. "Somewhere." "When will you be back?" "I don't know." "Wait! Are you leaving me here!?" "Sorry Honey but I have to leave." "No! Mommy!"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. "M-Mommy?" "JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE WORST DAUGHTER IN THE WORLD! TODAY WAS HORRIBLE! I HAD TO ACT LIKE I LOVED YOU! I DON'T. I WONT EVER. THAT'S THAT. SO YOU JUST SHUT UP AND SIT THERE LIKE A GOOD CHILD! SOMEONE WILL FIND YOU!" She lashed out. Erza started crying.

Eileen turned away. She walked off. She left her daughter there.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Erza ran around the curve but got no where. "MOM! DON'T LEAVE ME! MOM! PLEASE! MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!?" She started crying more. She found the curve and collapsed to the ground and started crying.

"MOM! Mom! Mom! Ple-ease don't lea-leave me-e" she cried into her palms. "Sh-She will be back soon" Erza sniffed. The day went on and on. Eileen hadn't gone to Erza.

With Eileen.

She walked back towards the park. It was evening now. The sun has almost completely disappeared. She looked at the curve where she left Erza. 'She's still sitting there. I thought someone would come along and get her.' Eileen felt kinda bad for the innocent little girl in front of her. But she had to leave her.

Eileen walked up to the curve and placed a small bag of food water and other things in Erzas lap. "Huh?" Eileen kissed Erza's forehead. "Goodbye." Eileen said and walked across the street as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wait! MOMMY!" Erza ran out into the street. Eileen was already across. She looked back just in time to see Erza be hit by a big eighteen wheeler. The scream that came from Erzas mouth rang in her ears.

"EERRRZZZ-" Eileen started to run out into the street but her mouth was covered and she was pulled back. She tried escaping but the man whispered "We made a deal." And dragged the kicking and screaming Eileen away.

End of Flashback

I'm actually really proud of this chapter! 1911 words not including my two author notes! If you don't like the way I wrote this(like how I repeated stuff but in two different POVs) please tell me! Because I like it and was planning on doing it some! Well that's it for today! Byeezzz!

I kinda wonder if people still read this. I don't get comments anymore. I know votes are good by I look forward to the comments people leave. It makes me happy reading all the comments. But I haven't gotten any lately. I get more on I need to start updating this on there. I only have the first three chapters.


	14. Thats not what happened? And Mom?

**Welcome to the next chapter!**  
 **Idk what to say. So here you goooo**

In the morning Erza was awoken by her phone ringing. She wiggled out of Jellal's arms and answered  
Phone call:  
Natalie: WHY ARENT YOU AT SCHOOL!?  
Erza: what do you mean *yawns* what time is it?  
Natalie: IT'S 10!  
Erza: WAIT WHAT! JELLAL WAKE UP!  
Natalie: you both still sleeping?  
Erza: we had a late night  
Natalie: Ooohh~! Doing what? *giggles* Will I be a grandmotherrr~~?  
Erza: N-Natalie! NO! I-I HAD NIGHTMARES!  
Natalie: Awww I am hoping for a girl.  
Erza: are you even listening to me  
Natalie: I'll buy her cute clothes! I'll spoil her! Awww! So cute!  
Erza: bye Natalie.  
End of phone call  
"JELLAL! WAKE UP!" Erza screamed in his ear. He jolted up bonking heads with her. "Ow!" Erza shrieked and Jellal mumbled "Owww..." Jellal shook his head and looked at Erza who has a big red bump on her forehead from the collision.  
"Erza! Be careful! If you scream at me I'm going to sit up!" He shouted "I didn't know I was right above your head!" She shouted back rubbing her sore forehead. "But Jellal! Get up! We missed the first two periods! The third is about to start!" She shouted "Wait what!?"  
The two teens ran, well Erza hopped, around the house trying to get ready and once they were finally read they had to call Mystogan to come get them since the bus is long gone.  
Jellal was wearing his usual jeans and tank top with boots. Erza has shorts and a sweatshirt with her converse.  
Once they got to school they for late passes and ran to class. Jellal held Erza's hand as they ran, guiding her down the hall. They arrived to the class room panting. "Sorry Gildarts." Jellal panted and Erza nodded her head in agreement.  
"Third Period is halfway over. Where have you two been?" Gildarts asked looking up from his desk. "We slept in late. We had a late night. We are very sorry." Jellal stated. Erza, again, nodded her head in agreement.  
They went to Juvia's and Cana's desks where all their friends were gathered around talking. Erza sat on her knees and rested her head on Juvia's desk and Jellal squared down next to Erza. "Where have you two been?" Lucy asked. "Yeah you had a late night. What did you do?" Cana smirked. "Oooooh! I want to be Auntie Mira!" Mirajane cooed.  
Both of their faces turned beat red. Both rivaling Erza's hair. "N-No! Th-That's not what happened!" They both stuttered.  
"But Look! Jellal's lip is swollen!" Levy shouted. "What!?" "I wanna see!" "Oh dear!" "Wow!" "Look!" They all stared a his lip. "That's not what happened!" Jellal shouted. "Erza hit my lip with her hand! And it busted!" "Oh" "aw" "Too bad." "I wanted to be an aunt." "B-But that's not what happened." Erza mumbled.  
"Then what happened Erza-San?" Juvia asked. "W-Well...I-I...I..." Erza faced to her lap. "Oooooooh! She doesn't want to answer!" Lucy cooed.  
Erza started to tremble a bit and Jellal started to say something and she grabbed his sleeve to tell him to stop. "P-Please?" She asked in such a low voice only he heard. "Okay." He whispered back.  
"She doesn't want to say...it's a touchy subject." Jellal said to all of them. They nodded in understanding. Mira looked at him confused and mouthed 'What?' He looked at her and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' And she nodded.  
"Erza! Where are your crutches?!" Gray shouted. "Huh? I don't have them? I-I don't! J-Jellal! We were I-in such a rush we left th-them!" "What!? How could we forget your crutches!"  
TimeSkip Lunch  
Jellal carried Erza up the steps as Gray carried Juvia. "I thought Gajeel carries you Juvia." Jellal commented. "Gaga-kun normally does. Juvia couldn't find him." Juvia said looking down. "We think he likes Levy. He hasn't left her alone." Gray commented.

Everyone is sitting on the roof eating and Levy has her earbuds in. "Levy-chan what are you listening to?" Lucy asked the blue headed girl next to her. "Here listen! We can't watch the video but I downloaded the radio station for her. It's an unknown singer going by the name ScarletFlare. She mostly sings in Japanese but it's good. She hasn't made any songs lately. She also will sing and change the pitch and tempo stuff and she has made many different characters called Vocaliods. She's never released a song with her real voice yet. This song is called The Lost One's Weeping."  
Erzas eyes flew open and she choked on the water she was drinking. She started coughing "Erza?!" Levy and Lucy shouted "Are you okay?" Jellal asked while patting her back. "I-I'm fine" she said. "Er-chan! Listen to this! ScarletFlare! Her voice is so pretty!" Levy cheered as she was about to crawl over to her.  
"This is her newest song-" levy was cut off by Erza "World Domination How-To" "You know who ScarletFlare is!?" Levy and Juvia freaked out. Erza took her sweatshirt off to reveal a vocaloid shirt. (I'll put the shirt in the next chapter. It's kinda wet right now bc I left it on the bathroom floor while I took a shower.)  
"AWWW! Sooo cute! It has Miku on it!" Levy squealed. "And look at the bottom! Luka, Kaito, Rin, Len and Meiko!" Juvia cheered. "Sooo cute!" They both shouted.  
"Ooooohhh! It's Wednesday! That means she should be putting up a new song today! Yyyaaaayyy!" Levy squealed. Erza fidgeted a bit.  
Erza started not to feel well and Natsu seemed to notice. "Erza what's wrong? Do you not feel well?" Natsu asked. (REMEMBER! Lucy is the dense stupid one! Natsu is the smart mature one!) "Erza are you alright?" Jellal looked at Erza. "J-Just tired."  
"Erza, are you sure?" Mira asked coming up to her. "Y-Yeah." "Erza. This could be serious. Are you sure you feel well. Last time you told me you felt fine you got sick and now you're blind. I felt horrible after that." She whispered the last part.  
Mirajane crawled up to Erza and was about to put her her hand on her forehead to check Her temperature. But before she could Erza fell to her side. "Erza!?" They all surrounded her.  
"She's out cold." Gray said. Jellal put his hand on Erzas forehead and quickly took it away "she's burning up!" "What are we going to do?" Mirajane shouted. "Calm down Mira." Laxus said putting a hand on her back. "I'll call Natalie!"  
Mira's POV  
No I don't want anything to happen to her again...What if something happens!? I don't know what I'm going to do if she gets too sick again! I- "Mirajane!" I was snapped out of my thoughts. I looked to see Laxus holding onto my shoulders. My eyes widened. Then his widened. I saw a faint pink tint on his cheeks as he looked away. He let go of my shoulders and I scootched back a bit.  
"M-Mirajane, what's wrong?" He asked trying to shake off the blush. I felt my cheeks warm up then I said "I-I'm just worried about Erza...This is similar to what happened last time...She said she was fine then she fainted...Now she's blind...I'm j-just sc-scared whats going to h-happen..." I looked away. "She'll be fine. Don't worry." "I-I hop-"  
"Natalie! Erza just randomly fainted! What do we do!? We're about to take her to the nurse! Do you know what's happening?!...So this has happened before...It stopped the same time the nightmares did? That's so weird...They're both coming back... Okay...We'll take her now...Bye...Yeah. See you Wednesday." Jellal hung up. "She said to just take her to the nurse for now." Jellal said picking her up bridal style and dashing off.  
Natsu's POV  
We all ran after Jellal as he sped through the halls with Erza. Gray carried Juvia as we ran through the halls. We finally reached the nurse's office. If I think of it, I've never been to the nurse in this school. That's weird. Gray and I fight but not nearly as we did in Middle School. I don't even know who the nurse is here.  
We ran through the doors into a big nurse office. Wow. It's huge. Do they expect a lot of people to get hurt and sick?  
"Is anyone here!?" Levy asked "Coming~!" I know that voice. No. Not her. Please not her. "I'm right here-Oh! What happened?" She ran to Jellal. It is her. I stood there shocked. "She just fainted." Jellal said. "Here, lay her here in this bed!"  
"Before I can do anything I just have to let her rest so I can talk to her when she wakes up. So what's her name?" She asked "Erza Be-Scarlet." Mira said. "Okay. Well while you're here. Who are all of you?" They all introduced themselves and j just stared at her.  
Luce came up to me and nudged me "Natsu! Say something!" The nurse turned around and looked at me. "Oh Natsu! How have you been!?" She came up to me and tried to hug me. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" I dodged her hug. "Natsu" "Get away from me Grandeeney!" I shouted and ran across the room near the door. "You're not supposed to call your **mother** by her first name!" "Mother!?" "Didn't your mom leave you? She left with your sister and left you with your dad?" Gray asked.  
"That's her." I said coldly. She started coming towards me "Natsu! Come one! I ju-" "Stay away from me! **Grandeeney**!" I shouted and ran out the room.

 **Well I'm at the hospital with my Grandpa and I just had a great idea for this story! Well some stuff will go down hill! So brace yourselves!**  
 **Byyyeeeee! I have to talk to him!**  
 **He said he thinks he won't make it home. But he still acts like his normal joking self. He had this conversation with the nurse:**

 **Nurse: "What have you been eating?"**  
 **Grandpa: "I had orange juice, apple sauce, frozen ice. Frozen ice? I invented something new. Frozen ice. Im gonna be rich."**  
 **My mom: "Sorry Dad. Someone has already gotten rich for ice."**  
 **Grandpa: "Yesterday I had a salad wait uhh that ain't no salad there wasn't no lettuce!"**  
 **My mom verifies: "the lettuce was weird. It was the assorted greens. He is like a toddler."**  
 **Nurse: "You need some more protein."**  
 **Grandpa: "Doesn't bacon have protein?"**  
 **Nurse: "No not really. It's more of a flavor. ...*continues going on*" Grandpa: "*mumbles* well it's a good flavor."**

 **We brought him a SpongeBob balloon since its Father's Day. Well I have to go now!**


	15. Authors Note

OH MY GOD I AM SO STUPID

I COMPLETELY SKIPPED OVER AN ENTIRE CHAPTER

I SKIPPED CHAPTER 8

So I recommend you go read 7-9 again because lots of stuff was covered there. I can't believe I did that. Thank god I was bored and decided to read my own work.


	16. Natsu and Lucy

Welcome to the next chapter!  
Idk what to say. So here you goooo

In the morning Erza was awoken by her phone ringing. She wiggled out of Jellal's arms and answered  
Phone call:  
Natalie: WHY ARENT YOU AT SCHOOL!?  
Erza: what do you mean *yawns* what time is it?  
Natalie: IT'S 10!  
Erza: WAIT WHAT! JELLAL WAKE UP!  
Natalie: you both still sleeping?  
Erza: we had a late night  
Natalie: Ooohh~! Doing what? *giggles* Will I be a grandmotherrr~~?  
Erza: N-Natalie! NO! I-I HAD NIGHTMARES!  
Natalie: Awww I am hoping for a girl.  
Erza: are you even listening to me  
Natalie: I'll buy her cute clothes! I'll spoil her! Awww! So cute!  
Erza: bye Natalie.  
End of phone call  
"JELLAL! WAKE UP!" Erza screamed in his ear. He jolted up bonking heads with her. "Ow!" Erza shrieked and Jellal mumbled "Owww..." Jellal shook his head and looked at Erza who has a big red bump on her forehead from the collision.  
"Erza! Be careful! If you scream at me I'm going to sit up!" He shouted "I didn't know I was right above your head!" She shouted back rubbing her sore forehead. "But Jellal! Get up! We missed the first two periods! The third is about to start!" She shouted "Wait what!?"  
The two teens ran, well Erza hopped, around the house trying to get ready and once they were finally read they had to call Mystogan to come get them since the bus is long gone.  
Jellal was wearing his usual jeans and tank top with boots. Erza has shorts and a sweatshirt with her converse.  
Once they got to school they for late passes and ran to class. Jellal held Erza's hand as they ran, guiding her down the hall. They arrived to the class room panting. "Sorry Gildarts." Jellal panted and Erza nodded her head in agreement.  
"Third Period is halfway over. Where have you two been?" Gildarts asked looking up from his desk. "We slept in late. We had a late night. We are very sorry." Jellal stated. Erza, again, nodded her head in agreement.  
They went to Juvia's and Cana's desks where all their friends were gathered around talking. Erza sat on her knees and rested her head on Juvia's desk and Jellal squared down next to Erza. "Where have you two been?" Lucy asked. "Yeah you had a late night. What did you do?" Cana smirked. "Oooooh! I want to be Auntie Mira!" Mirajane cooed.  
Both of their faces turned beat red. Both rivaling Erza's hair. "N-No! Th-That's not what happened!" They both stuttered.  
"But Look! Jellal's lip is swollen!" Levy shouted. "What!?" "I wanna see!" "Oh dear!" "Wow!" "Look!" They all stared a his lip. "That's not what happened!" Jellal shouted. "Erza hit my lip with her hand! And it busted!" "Oh" "aw" "Too bad." "I wanted to be an aunt." "B-But that's not what happened." Erza mumbled.  
"Then what happened Erza-San?" Juvia asked. "W-Well...I-I...I..." Erza faced to her lap. "Oooooooh! She doesn't want to answer!" Lucy cooed.  
Erza started to tremble a bit and Jellal started to say something and she grabbed his sleeve to tell him to stop. "P-Please?" She asked in such a low voice only he heard. "Okay." He whispered back.  
"She doesn't want to say...it's a touchy subject." Jellal said to all of them. They nodded in understanding. Mira looked at him confused and mouthed 'What?' He looked at her and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' And she nodded.  
"Erza! Where are your crutches?!" Gray shouted. "Huh? I don't have them? I-I don't! J-Jellal! We were I-in such a rush we left th-them!" "What!? How could we forget your crutches!"  
TimeSkip Lunch  
Jellal carried Erza up the steps as Gray carried Juvia. "I thought Gajeel carries you Juvia." Jellal commented. "Gaga-kun normally does. Juvia couldn't find him." Juvia said looking down. "We think he likes Levy. He hasn't left her alone." Gray commented.

Everyone is sitting on the roof eating and Levy has her earbuds in. "Levy-chan what are you listening to?" Lucy asked the blue headed girl next to her. "Here listen! We can't watch the video but I downloaded the radio station for her. It's an unknown singer going by the name ScarletFlare. She mostly sings in Japanese but it's good. She hasn't made any songs lately. She also will sing and change the pitch and tempo stuff and she has made many different characters called Vocaliods. She's never released a song with her real voice yet. This song is called The Lost One's Weeping."  
Erzas eyes flew open and she choked on the water she was drinking. She started coughing "Erza?!" Levy and Lucy shouted "Are you okay?" Jellal asked while patting her back. "I-I'm fine" she said. "Er-chan! Listen to this! ScarletFlare! Her voice is so pretty!" Levy cheered as she was about to crawl over to her.  
"This is her newest song-" levy was cut off by Erza "World Domination How-To" "You know who ScarletFlare is!?" Levy and Juvia freaked out. Erza took her sweatshirt off to reveal a vocaloid shirt. (I'll put the shirt in the next chapter. It's kinda wet right now bc I left it on the bathroom floor while I took a shower.)  
"AWWW! Sooo cute! It has Miku on it!" Levy squealed. "And look at the bottom! Luka, Kaito, Rin, Len and Meiko!" Juvia cheered. "Sooo cute!" They both shouted.  
"I'm going to send her a message saying she should sing a song with her real voice!" Levy cheered "Or do a face reveal!" "I-I don't think she would d-do that...d-don't message her. I-I bet she is busy as is" Erza protested. "Oops already sent it!" Right then Erza's phone dinged.  
'Crap they're going to find out!' "Oh Er-chan your phone rang!" "I-I'll check it later!" Erza quickly said grabbing her phone.  
"Hey Erza? Isn't your username ScarletFlame? They're so similar." Jellal stated. "O-Oh." Erza whispered. "I-I didn't think of that."  
"Ooooohhh! It's Wednesday! That means she should be putting up a new song today! Yyyaaaayyy!" Levy squealed. Erza fidgeted a bit.  
Erza started not to feel well and Natsu seemed to notice. "Erza what's wrong? Do you not feel well?" Natsu asked. (REMEMBER! Lucy is the dense stupid one! Natsu is the smart mature one!) "Erza are you alright?" Jellal looked at Erza. "J-Just tired."  
"Erza, are you sure?" Mira asked coming up to her. "Y-Yeah." "Erza. This could be serious. Are you sure you feel well. Last time you told me you felt fine you got sick and now you're blind. I felt horrible after that." She whispered the last part.  
Mirajane crawled up to Erza and was about to put her her hand on her forehead to check Her temperature. But before she could Erza fell to her side. "Erza!?" They all surrounded her.  
"She's out cold." Gray said. Jellal put his hand on Erzas forehead and quickly took it away "she's burning up!" "What are we going to do?" Mirajane shouted. "Calm down Mira." Laxus said putting a hand on her back. "I'll call Natalie!"  
Mira's POV  
No I don't want anything to happen to her again...What if something happens!? I don't know what I'm going to do if she gets too sick again! I- "Mirajane!" I was snapped out of my thoughts. I looked to see Laxus holding onto my shoulders. My eyes widened. Then his widened. I saw a faint pink tint on his cheeks as he looked away. He let go of my shoulders and I scootched back a bit.  
"M-Mirajane, what's wrong?" He asked trying to shake off the blush. I felt my cheeks warm up then I said "I-I'm just worried about Erza...This is similar to what happened last time...She said she was fine then she fainted...Now she's blind...I'm j-just sc-scared whats going to h-happen..." I looked away. "She'll be fine. Don't worry." "I-I hop-"  
"Natalie! Erza just randomly fainted! What do we do!? We're about to take her to the nurse! Do you know what's happening?!...So this has happened before...It stopped the same time the nightmares did? That's so weird...They're both coming back... Okay...We'll take her now...Bye...Yeah. See you Wednesday." Jellal hung up. "She said to just take her to the nurse for now." Jellal said picking her up bridal style and dashing off.  
Natsu's POV  
We all ran after Jellal as he sped through the halls with Erza. Gray carried Juvia as we ran through the halls. We finally reached the nurse's office. If I think of it, I've never been to the nurse in this school. That's weird. Gray and I fight but not nearly as we did in Middle School. I don't even know who the nurse is here.  
We ran through the doors into a big nurse office. Wow. It's huge. Do they expect a lot of people to get hurt and sick?  
"Is anyone here!?" Levy asked "Coming~!" I know that voice. No. Not her. Please not her. "I'm right here-Oh! What happened?" She ran to Jellal. It is her. I stood there shocked. "She just fainted." Jellal said. "Here, lay her here in this bed!"  
"Before I can do anything I just have to let her rest so I can talk to her when she wakes up. So what's her name?" She asked "Erza Be-Scarlet." Mira said. "Okay. Well while you're here. Who are all of you?" They all introduced themselves and j just stared at her.  
Luce came up to me and nudged me "Natsu! Say something!" The nurse turned around and looked at me. "Oh Natsu! How have you been!?" She came up to me and tried to hug me. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" I dodged her hug. "Natsu" "Get away from me Grandeeney!" I shouted and ran across the room near the door. "You're not supposed to call your mother by her first name!" "Mother!?" "Didn't your mom leave you? She left with your sister and left you with your dad?" Gray asked.  
"That's her." I said coldly. She started coming towards me "Natsu! Come one! I ju-" "Stay away from me! Grandeeney!" I shouted and ran out the room.

Well I'm at the hospital with my Grandpa and I just had a great idea for this story! Well some stuff will go down hill! So brace yourselves!  
Byyyeeeee! I have to talk to him!  
He said he thinks he won't make it home. But he still acts like his normal joking self. He had this conversation with the nurse:

Nurse: "What have you been eating?"  
Grandpa: "I had orange juice, apple sauce, frozen ice. Frozen ice? I invented something new. Frozen ice. Im gonna be rich."  
My mom: "Sorry Dad. Someone has already gotten rich for ice."  
Grandpa: "Yesterday I had a salad wait uhh that ain't no salad there wasn't no lettuce!"  
My mom verifies: "the lettuce was weird. It was the assorted greens. He is like a toddler."  
Nurse: "You need some more protein."  
Grandpa: "Doesn't bacon have protein?"  
Nurse: "No not really. It's more of a flavor. ...*continues going on*" Grandpa: "*mumbles* well it's a good flavor."

We brought him a SpongeBob balloon since its Father's Day. Well I have to go now!

 **Grandeeney looks like Porlyusica with her hair down and a bit younger.**

 **Oh and I didn't know it I was Nalu week! So I added some NaLu just for that reason!**

 **Jellal's POV**

"What was that?" Lucy asked. "Was he...crying?" Gray asked. "Natsu never cries..." Mirajane stated. "Oh, Natsu." Nurse Marvell sighed. "Nurse Marvell, what happened?" I asked. "His father and I got in a fight. And I just left. I took Wendy and left. I regret it. I truly do. I shouldn't have left but that was years and years ago. Honestly I don't think Wendy even remembers Natsu. I never thought that I would move back here but I was offered a better job at the hospital here and they sent me to work here for the year."

"Uuhhhggg...What happened?" We all looked to see Erza sitting up in the bed she was in. "Erza!?" I ran up to her and put my hand on her head, which has cooled down, "How do you feel!? You just randomly fainted! Are you okay?! Did you get hurt anywhere!? Are you feeling sick? Want me to call Mystie to pick us up!? What's wrong!?" I shouted

No Ones POV

"Are they dating?" Grandeeney whispered "No." Laxus said "I wiisssshhhh~~!" Mira chimed. "They look like a couple." "I know right!?" Mirajane quietly squealed. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" "Are you sure? I don't think you are. Come here. Let me check!" "No! I'm fine! I really am!" They all laughed a bit at the two in the back.

"Just let me check!" "But I'm fine! I'm fine!" "No. You. Are. Not!" "Yes. I. Am." "I don't believe you!" "Why not!? I'm fine!" "No you aren't! Someone who just randomly faints isn't fine!" Well I'm different!" "No! Natalie said that this used to happen to you a lot!" "It used to! But I don't get sick anymore!" "You clearly do!"

"Should we stop them?" Nurse Marvel asked. "Maybe we shouldn't. I think we should let them work it out." Levy said. Mirajane ignored them and walked up to the two. She put one hand on Jellal's forehead and one on Erza's. She pushed them apart and said. "Stop this pointless fighting! You two always get along! Jellal you need to calm down!" She glared at Jellal and Erza stuck her tongue out at him. "And Erza. You need to appreciate he's worried about you! Also it's not normal for people to just faint so he's worried!" Mirajane sighed then walked away.

"Scary..." Jellal whispered. "That's just her personality..." Erza whispered back. They sat there for a second and bursts out laughing. "Mira looks like you resolved it." Gray pointed out. "Juvia agrees."

"So Erza what do you wanna talk about?" Jellal asked. "We should play a game?" Erza suggested. "Sure what?" "We could play ummmm? What's a bunch of random games? Eh let's just talk." "Okay. Well what do you want to talk about?" "You-uh C-Can you tell m-me some st-stories about yo-your friends?" "Sure!" "Yay!"

"Has this ever happened before?" Grandeeney asked. "Not that we know." Lucy said. "It used to happen a lot when we were little. It would happen when she was sick. Or before she would get sick. So I'm worried." Mirajane whispered the last part.

"I'm going to go look for Nats!" Lucy said as she ran out of the room. She ran down the halls looking for her best friend. "Natttssssuuuu!" Lucy shouted down the hall, not caring if she got in trouble or not, she already has a detention for talking to Natsu during class. "Naaatttsssuu! Where did you go!?" She was clearly frustrated. She was on the third floor now. She ran through the halls until she saw the door to the stairwell wasn't closed properly. She knew exactly where he was.

She dashed up the stairs and ran across the roof to a single room. It was an empty supply closet. That's where she and Natsu hang out on Saturdays. She flung the door open to see him on the floor and he has his phone up to his ear.

"Naaaatttsssuu!" She shouted and ran up to him. "Okay...bye...Oh that was Lucy." He put his phone up and said "Hi Lucy." He said looking up at the girl. She smiled and sat next to him, snuggling into his side. "Natsu, what happened?" Lucy asked. "*sigh* We just don't have a good relationship because when she left. She took all the money too. We had a hard time getting back up on our feet. It was my dad, me and Happy."

"Oh Happy. He's so cute! How old is he now?" Lucy asked trying to change the subject. "He just turned 11." "Awww! Do you think he's going to want to keep his nickname? Even if he doesn't I'm calling him Happy." Lucy stated. Natsu laughed at her and said "I bet he will!"

Natsu's POV

After that I told them I was going home and dad picked me up. I just wasn't in the mood for this.

When we arrived at our apartment I went to my room and flopped down on the bed. "Uuuuhhhgggg!" I groaned as I reached for my phone. 'Still about five hours until school is out' I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"-Suuuuu" "-Ttsssuuu" I heard a muffled voice during my sleep. I sat up when a voice screamed "NATSUUUU! Wake up!" I looked to see Lucy sitting there. "Lucy!? What are you doing here!?" "I left school."

"Natsu! I made lunch!" My dad shouted. "Coming!" "Ummm Lucy? Wanna eat with us?" "Yeah!" "One sec. Dad! Is there enough for three?!" "Yes! Why?"

"Come on Lucy! Let's go eat!" "Yay! Food!" We wakes into the kitchen to see my dad already sitting at the table. He cooked pasta. "Oh hi Lucy. It's nice seeing you again!" He greeted. She did a small now and smiled. She's so proper and nice when she's around adults.

"Hello Igneel. It's nice to see you too. How have you been?" Lucy smiled her beautiful smile. "Good, you? Wait shouldn't you be at school? How'd you get here?" Dad added. We sat down and started eating. "Well he looked really upset so-*cue the flashback!*

No Ones POV

Lucy got up from her desk and went up to Guildarts and asked "May I go to the restroom?" He nodded. She nodded in thanks and walked out. She went to the girls bathroom. She grabbed the bucket in the closet and put it next to the window. She climbed up on top of it and pushed the window open and climbed out. She grabbed hold of the tree branch and made her way down.

She started running. No a full on sprint. All the way to Natsu's apartment. She quickly climbed the tree and went through the window.

End of flashback

Natsu's POV

I stared at her with wide eyes. "You snuck out of school?" "Well duh! I came to see you!" She smiled. "Oh shoot! It's about to be sixth period! Mira I going to kill me! She needs my help picking out her uniform for her performance later! Oh make sure you come! It's at 5!" "Oh and Igneel! Thanks for the food!" And she ran out the door.

"Wow. Natsu. You are pretty lucky." Dad stated. "Huh? Why?" "You have a girl like that. She snuck out of school for you." I blushed at least the same color as Erzas head "Wh-What n-n-no it's n-n-not like Th-tha-" he cut me off. "Don't let her go. If you have a girl willing to face consequences for you, keep her. Protect her. Don't let her go." My blush started to fade away and a tear went down his cheek. He was talking about mom.

He wiped his eyes and stood up "Welp that was a good lunch! Now go get ready for that thing! Don't be late!"

Lucy's POV

I sprinted back to the school and quickly climbed the tree. Great. They closed the window. I'll call Levy. "Come on Levy-chan! Pick up!" "Lu-chan?" Her muffled voice came in through the speaker. "Levy-chan! No time to explain but go to the bathroom by Guildarts room and open the window!" "Okay? Bye." And she ended it.

Immediately after that, the window opened. "Lu-chan? What are you doing?" A blue headed girl stuck her head out. "No time to explain! Let me in!" I shouted and climbed in. "Thanks Levy-chan! I have to go! Mira will kill me!" I shouted as I ran down the hall into Reedus's room. I jumped into my seat next to Mira. Then the bell rang.

"You were almost late." She glared at me. "I-I'm sorry!" I bowed. "Okay if your story then it's fine!" She said in a cheery voice. I sweat dropped "Your mood changes quickly." "Well which leotard should I wear?"

A/N Mirajane is going to do a type of gymnastics because my sister has been rewatching gymnastics movies over and over again and it's just stuck in my head. And I write whatever in thinking about or how I feel. If I'm sad there is going to be a really sad chapter or if I'm mad umm I'll kinda take out my anger on the poor poor characters. But don't question why gymnastics just randomly appears.

When something's stuck in my head it goes into my writing.

"Okay! Here are the pictures! I can't pick!" Mira squealed. (The pictures are on Wattpad)

"Ooooh! I like the black one!" I smiled. "Yay! I liked that one too!" Then we both laughed. "So what routines are you doing?"

"Well I'm doing four in all. One group, one hoop, one ribbon and one ball. So yeah! It will be fun. But I'll be tired." "Fun!" "I've practiced so muuucccchhhh!" "I bet." "Well I just hope Erza will be okay. I'll probably worry about that the whole time and not be able to focus."

 **Well that was the chapter for today! I hope you liked it! Mira's thing will be next chapter! I was about to say I hope you liked it again. Be happy this was a pretty happy chapter because I am in a REALLY bad mood. Well byyyeeezzz!**


	17. Sometimes Cute

**Heyo! Welcome this chapter! I'm leaving to go to Florida on Friday! It is Monday right now! This will probably be the last or second to last update until August unless I can make time in Florida and get the six boys and one little girl to be quiet and let me write. Actually I don't need it to be quiet I just don't want them messing with me! I love Casen and Caven to death but they always want to play football, catch or baseball with me! Mira's think will be next chapter!**

 **Erza's POV**

I had fallen back asleep after everyone went back to their classes, I had to stay in there. I just woke up. I am outside? Being carried? Bridal style? I looked up to see Jellal carrying me. "J...Jellal?" "Oh Erza! You are awake! Yeah well we missed the bus so I'm taking us to my apartment and Mysti will-HAULT! I MESSED UP! LET ME REWRITE THIS! ERZA CAN'T LOOK UP! I had fallen back asleep after everyone went back to their classes, I had to stay in there. I just woke up. I am outside? Being carried? Bridal style? I lifted my hand up to feel what was above me. I felt someone's face then I heard a deep, sweet laugh. "Well, someone's awake" "J...Jellal?" "Yeah well we missed the bus so I'm taking us to my apartment and Mysti will take us back to your house."  
"We have Mira's thing to go to tonight! So we need to get ready! If you are up to it. If you don't feel well we can stay home. What do you think?" "I am fi-" I stopped myself. I'm going to be honest. I really don't feel well. "Let's not go...I don't feel that well..." I mumbled. "Then we will stay home. What doesn't feel good? Like what hurts?" "M-My whole body just...just aches." "Okay...well you should get some rest. You know, tomorrow is Friday and then it is ThanksGiving Break."  
"Okay..." "I have somewhere to take you on Saturday. I hope you feel better for that. Maybe we should stay home from school, so you can get better. Yeah I will call Natalie and have her tell the school. You won't talk me out of this. We are not going to school." I just nodded a bit.  
"Wow..umm? Erza, you really must not be feeling well...Maybe we should sit down at that park and Mystie can come and get us." he suggested. I nodded weakly. Then I heard a crack of thunder, I let out a small squeak, and snuggled into him. "Wow. It really couldn't get worse than this could it?" He joked. I meekly shook my head.

Jellal's POV

Wow. She really does look sick. I wonder if I can still take her on Saturday...? I went over to a park bench and sat down, keeping her close to my chest to keep her warm. It's getting cold. I pulled out my phone and clicked Mystogan's name. "Hello? Mystie?" Yes? Jellal, are you almost here? "About that, can you come pick us ? It's raining and Erza really doesn't feel well." Okay. I'm getting in the car. Where are you? "The park. A couple blocks away." Okay I'm coming. And he hung up.  
"He is coming to get us Erza," She nodded. I lifted my hand to her forehead. Oh, wow. She's burning up. I maneuvered her around in my arms and I shook my jacket off and put it on her to keep her dry. I pulled her even closer to me, if that was even possible.  
I looked to see Mystogan had pulled up and I quickly got Erza and rushed to his truck. I put her in the back seat and I got in the front. Mystogan started driving towards her house. "Jellal, you know you still need to tell her." "Yeah, Yeah. I know. I will tell her Saturday." "Good. She needs to know"  
"Whats her address?" Mystie asked, I just typed it on the GPS as an answer. "Kay, thanks." After about 15 minutes we arrived at her house. She fell back asleep. I got out of the truck and picked her up. I went back to the passenger door, which has the window rolled down.

Mystogan's POV

Jellal looked at me and said "I'm going to tell her Saturday...I'm also...also...going to...GOING TO ASK HER OUT!" He shouted the last part, but not waking her. I stared at him shocked, but my shocked face turned into a small smile. "Good for you."  
"Well I have to get going! Take care of her! But remember that it will only work out for a little bit!" I said starting to drive off. But before I left I heard him mumble "Yeah...I know...I've been thinking about that."  
I hope she understands. She is a really sweet girl. I don't want her to get hurt. It would probably be better if she just rejects him.

Jellal's POV

I carried Erza into the house quickly so she wouldn't get any sicker from the rain. "Erza. Wake up!" I shook her a bit. "You need to wake up. You need dry clothes. And maybe a shower. Come on!" I shook her a bit more. "I'm...too tired..." She mumbled "Come on" "No..." "Erza. If you don't wake up I'll strip you and dump you in searing hot water." "Fine."  
"F-Fine, th-then I will." I blushed. I went into her room and plopped her on her bed. I went into the bathroom turned the bath on and plugged the drain, I also added some soap to add a layer of bubbles over her, then I grabbed a towel. I went back out there and quickly undressed her, looking away, then placed the towel on top of her. I carefully took her boot off. I reached towards her face and slowly took off her black glasses.  
I picked her up bridal style again. I took her into the bathroom and was about to drop her into the warm water, it's not searing hot becuase I don't want to hurt her. "Last chance Erza." "Too...tired." So with that I dropped her into the huge bath, I made sure the angle I did it she wouldn't hit her foot on anything.  
Her eyes bolted open and she let out this loud, cute shriek "KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "Told you." "J-JELLAL!" "Sorry Erza." I laughed.  
"Wh-Why did you do that?!" "I told you if you didn't wake up I would dunk you in the bath and you said fine, so here we are." "I hate you." "Love ya too" "Meanie." "Wow you just can't except that I was trying to help you." "Are these bubbles?" she asked as she picked up a handful of bubbles.  
"Yes. I gave you some privacy. They foam up and cover you." "Oh..." "And I can do this!" I shouted as I got a handful of bubbles and splashed them in her face. "H-HEY!" I just laughed. "You are just a meanie." She pouted "Erza, you know, you can be cute sometimes" "Sometimes!?" "Sometimes." "Only sometimes!?" "Only sometimes." "Meanie." "At least you are sometimes cute. I could have said you are only cute right now."  
"So that means I am cute, right now?" She smirked. My face went beat red "W-Well wh-what you d-did with th-the bubbles w-was c-c-cute!"

 **There are 1234 words!**


	18. The Shadows

**Hello everyone! I am talking to you from Florida! I'm on vacation with some family friends! This will be a short chapter and Mira's thing won't even be in it! It's short because I am on vacation and I cut my thumb and pointer finger open right where they bend and it hurts! Sorry! But I hope y'all will like it! Well here ya go!**

 **Jellal's POV**

"W-Well wh-what you d-did with th-the bubbles w-was c-c-cute!"  
"E-E-Ehhh!?" She quickly hid under water. "I-I d-didn't m-mean it l-like th-that! I-I...Er...Uh...I.." I was cut off when my phone rang. "One second Erza." I walked out of the bathroom and answered it.  
"Hello?" 'JELLAL!' "Mira?!" 'WHERE ARE YOU!? MY COMPETITION IS IN 15 MINUTES!' "I'm taking care of Erza. can you have someone take a video of it? Then ummm I can put it on my Amusphere so Erza can watch it too." 'Okay-' There was a big splash 'What happened?!' "Erza?! I have to go!"  
I dropped my phone and ran in there to see water everywhere and Erza was still in the bath. She was holding her foot and she was squinting her eyes and gritting her teeth in pain. "Erza?! What happened?!" I shouted and bent down next to her.  
"I-I was- *Gasp*" She suddenly hissed the pain. "Come on!" I shouted and picked her up, not even giving a second thought. I ran her into the living room and sat her on the couch, she was still holding her foot. "Erza don't touch your foot!" I tried taking her hands off her hurt leg. "N-no! I-it hurts!" She shouted. I feel bad for her but she acts just like a child.  
"Erza!" I took her hands off her leg and she let out a high pitched shout. "What did you do?" "I...I was tr..trying to stand...up...I-I tripped...and OW!" She squeaked when I touched her foot.  
"I'll get an ice pack and your boot...It's kinda swelling up...a lot..."

A/N Uuuuhhhgg! I can't focus! My hand hurts and we are watching Dead Pool. They all went to the beach and Me and McKenzie are tired so stayed and my dad put it on.

I went back into her bedroom and grabbed the boot. I was about to walk out when I saw her glasses on the bed. My god. She still has no clothes on. I felt my face go bright red. I saw a robe and grabbed it.  
I went back out there, tossed the robe at her and went into the kitchen. I opened up the freezer and grabbed a bag of peas and a dish cloth. I rushed back out there and grabbed a pillow off the couch. I carefully picked up her leg and set the pillow under it, I wrapped her foot with the dish cloth and laid down her foot on the pillow, she flinched.  
I placed the bag of peas on her foot and she let out a small cry. "Sorry." I said as I adjusted the robe on her. "Erza are you okay?" She tried saying something and nodded her head then she winced and quickly shook her head.  
"Do you have any pain killer?" I asked "M-Maybe...In the medicine cabinet...I-i..n Kitchen" She mumbled in pain. I nodded and went into the kitchen. I think it's the one closest to the dining room. I opened it and Yes! Right one! I dug threw the basket and grabbed two bottles.  
"Erza! Do you want Advil or Midol?" I shouted "A-Advil...Mi-Midol makes me... sleepy.." "Okay!" I put the midol down and hurriedly got a cup of water and brought it to her. I handed her the water then the two pills.

 **Natsu's POV**

"Dad? Do I have to go?" I asked, "I'm sorry, I don't want to either but you need to see them." Dad said sadly. "Can Lucy come?" "Fine." "Yay! I'll be back!" I ran into my room and grabbed my phone. I pressed Lucy's name on the screen and called her. "Hey, Luce!" 'Hi Nats!' "Can you come over?" 'Yeah, why?' "I have to go visit my mom and want you to come..." 'Kay! Be there in a second!' And she ended it.  
I was about to go back out to the kitchen when there was a knock on my window. I looked and she was already here. I opened the window and she climbed in. "How are you already here?!" I shouted "I was coming over anyway!" She smiled. "Wow..."

We walked up to this nice two story house. My dad knocked on the door and I stood there nervously. I think Lucy could tell I was nervous because she grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. I looked down at her and smiled.  
The door opened. It was Wendy. "Mommy! They are here!" "Coming!" "Yeah, that's my dad and brother" She said to an empty space next to her. My mother came in, she was wearing an apron, there was flour on her and her long pink hair was in a ponytail.  
"Hello! Long time no see! Come in!" She said cheerfully. We walked in and she told us to sit on the couch. I sat with Lucy on the couch, my dad sat on the chair across from us, my mother sat on the chair next to him and Wendy sat on the ground crisscross.  
"Yeah, my brother. His name is Natsu. I don't really remember him. But mommy said he is nice." Wendy said to nothing again. "Umm Wendy who are you talking to?" I asked. "The shadows. The nice one." "Okay?" I decided to drop it. "Wendy, how old are you?" Lucy asked "Ten" she smiled. "Cool. Well I'm Lucy. Your brother's friend." "Hi Lucy-San" she waved.  
"Okay." Wendy randomly said and got up to walk away. "Wendy, where are you going?" Mother shouted. "The shadows asked me to make tea!" "Okay!" "The shadows?" I asked. "Yes. The shadows." Mother sighed. "Who are the shadows? Like imaginary friends?" Lucy asked.  
"No. They are literally shadows. Only she can see them. She has developed a mental illness. They are apart of it. She can see and hear things that she thinks are there. They are only hallucinations. They can be scary at times. It's an illness called schizophrenia."

 **Wow. It's been forever. Sorry. I was at camp. This chapter was almost done. I just added the Nalu part today. The Jerza has been written for a while now. Well I hope you enjoyed!**  
 **Bbbbyyyyyeeeeee!**


	19. This Is A Sorry Excuse For A Chapter

**Heyooo! I'm back! Idk really what to say. UUUUUUUUHHHG! STUPID BRADLEY! I HATE YOU! SEPARATING MY OTP! JUST OZ DG?NGC SDFGTYHFVFAESDFGN UUHHGGGG. Okay. Sorry. I'm back. I'm just watching Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood right now. Well I guess I'll start writing.**

 **Jellal's POV**

 **And I never did start writing. I stared at my phone screen for about an hour.**  
 **Writes an author's note. Stares at screen. Starts writing chapter six days later.**

 **Friday Night**  
 **Jellals POV**

Erza and I were getting ready for bed, she was walking over to the couch then turned around. She came up to me and asked "C-Can I sleep w-with y-you again?...I'm sc-scared." I looked down at her in pity. "Sure." I smiled.

 **I really have no inspiration at the moment. It's been five days since I wrote that last sentence. I stare at this page for at least an hour a day. But I'm really happy. I haven't done this in forever. I am going to church on a Sunday morning. With my family. All together. As a family. The last time I went to church as a family was at least five years ago and I didn't like that church. None of the people left an impression on me they're just boring. All the people at this church are awesome. Well I guess I'll try to write again. This will be short.**

Her face lit up "Really?" "Yes now come on. I'm tired." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the bed. I got in and pulled he in. I threw the covers over us and closed my eyes.  
My eyes shot open when I felt her arms wrap around my waist. I looked to see her snuggling into my chest. 'She is too cute for her own good.'

I woke up in the middle of the night to crying and shouting. Erza was on the opposite side of the bed hugging her knees and crying. "Nightmares?" Her head shots up and she crawled over to me. She hugged me and cried into me.  
I stroked the back of her head, I've learned that this helps. She stopped crying. "Jellal?" "Hmm?" "Am...Am I a...a bother to y-you?" I was taken back by her question. She started crying. "Wha-no. Why would you think that!?" "W-Well I fe-feel like o-one..."  
"Well you shouldn't." "B-But...a-all I do is cause tr-trouble... I am ju-just a bother...everyone would be ha-happier if I wasn't her ma-making a mess..." "Erza Scarlet. We all love you. We are happy to have you as a friend. We all love you. You are the greatest friend ever. We have only known each other for a little bit and I lo-...love being your friend."

 **Well this was the shortest thing ever. I just needed to get it done with. I won't get anywhere staring at this. The next chapter will be better! I promise you will love it! Well byyyexzzzz!**


	20. ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE!

**ey yeah sorry with all these A/N's**

 **I realized something(You guys are going to officially realize how unorganized, stupid, crazy and dumb I am) I had unpublished a chapter right after I updated it to do some editing. And when I was done I uploaded the next chapter. And I was going through this a bit ago to do some editing to realize, I never reuploaded that chapter.**

 **Hehe. Yeah. Im good at stuff... Well that chapter is up now and I did some minor edits on other chapters. Then next chapter is almost ready! Its really important so its taking a bit!**

 **And one last thing. Right when I get my Chromebook back my phone breaks. Yay. So this one story, only this story, MIGHT just MAY have slower updates. I get more inspiration for this story when I'm in the car, at the store, at people's houses. Wherever I am, I don't have a computer and that is when my phone come in handy. But my phone is broken. SO yeah.**


	21. I-I Th-ThinkI--I li-

**Heyooooo! Welcome to the CHAPTER! okay I don't know what that was. I'm tired. Well here it goes!**

 **Jellal's POV**

"Yeah...Thanks...No really! Thank you so much Seig!...Okay...Bye." I put down my phone and went back into Erza's room. "Erza, come on! Wake up!" I said as I shook her. "Uhhmmnnn..." She groaned and pulled the covers up more. "Erza. We have things to do. Wake up." I said as I yanked the covers off of her. "H-Hey!" She sat up, trying to find the covers. "We have somewhere to be. I let you sleep. It's 11 already. Natalie will also be here tonight."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wh-What are we doing today? It's Saturday. Let me sleep." She said then flopped back down. "Erza. I'll dump you in the bathtub again." She sat straight up "I'm awake. I'm getting ready!" She jumped out of bed, walking on her boot even though we tell her not to, she made her way to her closet and shut the closet door. "Erza, what are you doing?" "You don't need to see me change!" "Okay...? I could have left the room..." I heard her cough a bit in there. Hmm? I wonder if she is sick... She has been coughing for the past few weeks... **(Pretend she was. I had this idea right before I was about to publish this so I went back and did it.)**

After a little bit she came out of the small room wearing a white short sleeve shirt, with the little blue ribbon at the collar and the blue skirt. (In the media there is the Fairy Tail ova opening 3 and see Erza when she is next to Wendy and maybe it was Gajeel she's wearing the shirt I described!) Then she has her knee high boots and a small purse.

She made her way to the bathroom and brushed her hair out then came and sat on the bed next to me."Ready to go?" "Hm." She nodded. Then she coughed again. "Erza, are you okay?" "Yeah...just a small cough."

 **No One's POV**

They both stood up and started walking towards the door when Erza bent down and grabbed her leg and mumbled "Ow..." "Erza?" Jellal looked back. "M-My leg hurts..." "Told ya you shouldn't walk on it. Now come on" He bent down and pulled her onto his back.

"This seems to be a regular thing now...you carrying me on y-your back..." Erza mumbled and Jellal just laughed. "Oh um Erza, I have a question?" "Shoot." "Um you have had your eyes open...why?" "Oh um...I don't know...I-I guess be-because you mentioned that you l-like them op-open..." She coughed again. Jellal took her outside and put her in the front seat of his brother's truck. "Where are we going?" "You will find out." "Uuuuuhhhggg! Why don't you ever tell me things?" "When have I not told you things?" "Many times."

"Like?" "Like...when you and was it Mystogan talking about telling me something. You didn't tell me." She pouted. "Hm?" "Wh-when he picked us up. I heard him say something about telling me but I didn't hear anything else...then I've heard you talk about it multiple other times before that too." She coughed, ruining her trying to look serious. "Oh...ummm...Well...that's different..." "Why?" right as he was about to respond his phone rang.

He closed her car door and stood outside of the truck and answered the phone. "Hello?...Wha-Hey! You can't just do that! *mumbles* you don't even say hello... *normal voice* I'm not coming until after Valentines! That's that!...No. m not coming next week. No...I don't want to go...NO! I have more important matters here!... Don't you dare...Bye." And he hung up and shoved his phone in his pocket.

He angrily got in the driver's seat and slammed the door shut. "J-Jellal? Wh-what was that? Wh-who?" Erza asked a bit frightened. She's never heard him be so mad. "It was nothing." "C-Come on, you can talk to me." "I SAID IT WAS NOTHING!" She flinched at the tone of his voice and let a small quiet squeak come from her mouth and then started coughing. Jellal looked over to her to see her face full of fear. She looked so frightened by him. Her eyes showed the fear too.

He was taken back when he realized how harsh he was to her. He dropped his head "I'm sorry..." He muttered then went back to looking at the road. "It was my parents." "O-Oh... Wh-Why are you i-in such a b-bad mood after your parents?...I would g-give anything to talk to my pa-parents..." He looked at her with sympathy "We don't have a good relationship..." "O-Oh..." After that they sat in an awkward silence, with occasional coughs from Erza.

They arrived at the park, it was a cold Saturday morning so no one was there. Jellal lifted Erza out of the car and put her back on his back. He took her to a picnic place in the forest next to the park. There's no table but it's the perfect spot for a blanket. And there was a blanket. There was actually a whole picnic. He set her down on the blanket and sat down on the other side.

"Wh-where are we?" "The park. At a picnic area. I have a picnic set up for us." "Oooh! Why?" "I have...something...to tell you...Let's eat first" "Okay?" They ate and talked. They laughed and told stories. Erza coughed less. After all that Jellal asked "So, do you want good news first or bad?" "Ummm...Good?" She answered hesitantly. "Okay...Er...ummm...Er-Erza...eh ...Um...Er-Erza...I-I...I L-lik-... **(I was SO tempted to end it here)** l-like...( **SO tempted!)** Er-Erza I-I like y-you!" Jellal's face was bright red now, and thank god Erza couldn't see him. "W-Will you go out w-with me?!" **(Hmmm? I'm still SO tempted to end it here...I'm mean.)**

Erza's face flushed to rival her hair. "E-Eh?...Wh-What?" "I like y-you Erza...Will you go o-out with me?" "I-I...I... **(UHHHGG you don't understand HOW TEMPTED I AM TO END IT HERE!)** I...Umm...I-I...Wh-Why?." "I-Is that a n-no?" His voice faltered. "N-No...I d-didn't say th-that...I as-asked why?" "Why what?" "Wh-Why me? Why d-don't you li-like Lucy? Or Mira? Or-or Meredy? Or Ul-Ultear? Why me? I'm j-just a bother..."

"You aren't a bother...You are awesome...You are so much fun to be with...You are strong...You are nice...Pretty...Have an amazing personality...Beautiful...You are Erza. I don't really know what else...You are just...you." "E-Eh? Wh-What does that me-mean?" "I don't know...You are just you I guess..." "O-Okay?" "Y-You never answered my question?" "O-Oh ummm...I-I...I...I-I..." Erza's face grew redder "I...I...I...I th-think...I thiink I-I l-like y-you t-t-too..."

 **(UUUUUHHHHHHGGGGG! THIS FEELS SO CHEESY! WHY DO I HAVE 0 CONFIDENCE IN MY WRITING NOW?!)**

"I-I...I'll g-go out...w-with y-you..." Jellal's face lit up and he hugged Erza. "N-Now Mi-Mira will n-never leave us a-alone." Erza stated when she slightly hugged him back. "Yeah we will never hear the end of it from her. She will bug us until our first date, then kiss and so on." "We-Well we did already ki-kinda kiss..." **(Whhhaaaa?! Hehehe. You don't get to know yet.)** "Oh god. That was horrible. Mira. She's gonna be the death of me." Erza laughed at his statement.

"Now...Wh-What about the bad news?" He sat back down, criss cross, and looked down as his face filled with sadness "Well... About that. It's the thing I have talked about with my brothers." "Mhm" "Well my parents live in Bellum." "H-how did you get all the way here?!" "My brothers work. They offered me to come with. But my parents decided when I had to come back." he paused "And wh-when is that?" She asked timidly.

"It was supposed to be Fe-February." "Wh-what i-is it now?" "Th-They want n-next week...But I-I am at least st-staying until Christmas..." Jellal sounded like he was going to cry. Erza noticed this and crawled over to him. She hugged him for a second then crawled into his lap. She turned around, facing the same way as him. She grabbed his arms and put them around her and hugged his arms. "Er-Erza?"

Tears started to spill from her eyes "W-We w-will still be a-able t-to see...or er w-well not see but you know wh-what I mean, see each other...right?" He rested his chin on her head. He slightly shook his head "Probably not..." "Wh-Why n-not?...I-I know it's f-far...but why c-can't we visit each other? Th-Then on WMO? We-we can s-see each other there, right?" Erza was starting to sound desperate. "V-Visiting...no... WMO... I'll try...Maybe like once a week...month."

"O-Oh...Wh-Why do you have to leave?" "My parents...They don't think I'm getting a good enough education here and that I only focus on my friends..." "Oh..." "Yeah...Well I was planning on doing more things today, like going somewhere fun. Do you have somewhere in mind you want to go?" "No..." "Like ummm the amusement park, ummmm I'm trying to think of things you can do too..." "The amusement park sounds fun...I've never been to one." "Oh! Well then let's go there" "Okay! B-but ummm fir-first...C-Can we s-stay and s-sit like this f-for a bit?" Erza's face flushed again.

Jellal smiled and chuckled "Sure, Erza." She snuggled back into him and he rested on top of her. They just relaxed and enjoyed each other's presence. They honestly looked like the cutest most fantasized couple ever.

After about five minutes Jellal heard small snores coming from the girl in his lap. He smiled and chuckled. She had curled up in a small ball in his lap with her head on his chest. He moved his arms behind him and propped himself up. He looked down at her and smiled. He let out a relaxed sigh and stared at the sky.

After another ten minutes he started to shake Erza to wake her. "Erza, come on. Let's go to the Amusement Park." She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Hmm? Wh-Wha" She out her hand down and felt Jellal's leg. Her face turned bright red and she jumped out of his lap. "S-Sorry! I-I fell asleep!" Jellal shook his head and laughed "I noticed."

"Ready to go?" He asked and she nodded, still madly blushing. "Ummm...Je-Jellal...D-Don't we ha-have to walk a lot at the Am-Amusement park?" "Hm" Jellal smirked "I planned just for this!" "What is it?" "You will find out when we get there." Erza was about to start pouting when she started coughing again. "Erza? Are you sure you are okay?" Her "Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Okay let's get going." Jellal picked her up and took her to the truck. "What about the stuff? We need to pick it up" "Sieg will." "Oh." Jellal started driving towards the Amusement park with a huge smile upon his face.

He pulled into the parking lot and quickly turned off the truck. He opened up the back door and pulled out a wheelchair. He opened Erza's door "You ready Erza?" "Yeah...but how w-will I walk around?" She asked unbuckling and facing him.

"Hehe" He smirked. He went to the back of the truck and pulled something out and set it down in front of Erza. He picked her up "E-Eh! J-Jellal?!" Then he put her down in it. She started to realize what it is. "A wheelchair?!" "Yep!"

 **UUUUUUUHHHHHGGGGGGGG I'M JUST SITTING HERE AS I BAWL MY EYES OUT! MY OTP JUST DIED! UUUUUHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG! You will understand what I mean if you already read chapter 499. I DON'T EVEN EXIST ANYMORE! I'M NO ONE! ME AND KK ROLEPLAY AS THE 2nd GEN ALL THE TIME AND NOW SYLVIA DOESN'T EXIST! I'M NO ONE!**


	22. Amusement Park

**Heyo! Welcome to this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated recently! I've been kinda busy! Eighth grade doesn't have any classes I can write in! Last year my schedule was Science, Gym, ELA, Reading, Math, Ag, Art/Tech and then History. I could write in Science, Sometimes ELA and Reading, Math, Ag, Art/Tech and History! That's all my classes but gym! This year I have Reading, Tech, Choir, Science, Ag, Math and Advisory, Gym then History. I can write in the last 10ish minutes of tech and maybe a bit of Advisory on Mondays and Thursdays. Advisory on Monday is where I check my grades and do homework, Thursdays in Study Hall and I like to get my homework so I can draw when I get home and sometimes write a bit. So yeah. Updates** _ **MIGHT**_ **be slow!**

 **At the Amusement Park**

A girl and a boy were yelling at each other and people were staring. "GaGa-Kun!" "Juvia! Just shut up!" This had been going on for a while. They got in a fight. It doesn't happen too often. "Gajeel! Juvia didn't do anything wrong!" Gajeel was about to yell at her again but he said "You know what-forget it." And he turned away. He walked off. Leaving the disabled girl all alone. "G-Gajeel!" Juvia shouted but choked up.

"F-Fine. Juvia doesn't need Gajeel-kun's help." Juvia grabbed the wheels of her wheelchair and quickly went the opposite way of her best friend. She slowed down when her arms started to feel sore. She pulled into a small shaded picnic area. She went to a table and laid her head on the table, getting on her phone. She heard a familiar voice and looked back. She saw Gray sitting there. He was facing away from her. But across from him was a girl. A beautiful girl. She has a long dark hair. Gorgeous eyes.

Juvia sighed when she saw he was busy. _'Gajeel-kun is mad at Juvia...'_ Juvia looked down at her lap and frowned. _'Gray-sama is with a girl...Wait...Why is Juvia upset about that?'_ Juvia shook her head trying not to think of it. Sadly that didn't work. After a long time of staring into her lap, a tear slid down her cheek. Actually a few tears. Juvia sighed and figured she should get something to eat, she wiped her tears and was about go get something when an ice cream was held out in front of her.

She looked up to see a smiling Gray and the girl smiling behind him. Both having icecreams also. "Gray-sama?" "Hey Juvia, what are you doing here? And why are you crying?" Gray and the other girl sat down with Juvia. "Juvia came with GaGa-kun...but Juvia and Gaga-kun got in a fight...Juvia is here alone now." She said as she accepted the ice cream being handed to her.

 _'They're sitting really close together...they must be dating...'_ Juvia was about to say something when the girl got a text and her eyes filled with panic. "Oh crap! Gray, I have to go! I forgot I'm babysitting! I have to go! Love you!" And she ran off. "Love ya too..." Gray muttered. "So Gray-sama...Who is that?" "Oh Ultear." "Oh, um, is Gray-sama and Ultear-san...um...D-Dating?" "WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! SHE IS MY COUSIN! EW NO!" Gray almost fell out of his seat.

"Oh, Juvia thought..." "Eh, It's fine...Well since we were both left here alone, wanna hang out?" "S-Sure!" "What do you want to do? Uh, Can you go on all the rides?" "Yeah, Juvia can. She is perfectly fine. Just as long as the people working them don't stop her. Some of them don't like it when Juvia rides the rides."

"Okay, well then, what do you want to do first?" "Juvia wants to finish eating her ice cream!" Juvia giggled. "Oh, yeah...Well after that?" "Hmm..." Juvia mused and shrugged. "How about..."

 **With The new couple**

"Did Natalie find out when you can start taking your boot off?" Jellal asked. "Ummm? I think in about two weeks?" "Okay...Well, what do you want to do here?" "Anything is fine!" "Okay"

 **Sorry! I have writer's block for this part of the story...I have so many ideas for later parts but I can't get there unless I write this part! Sorry for such a short chapter! So yeah! I will update soonishishish! Byez! ^.^**


	23. More Problems

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1df17e12aa2704c3219c05869809263"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Heyo! Yeah well this might be short...Again I am so stumped. This is probably not the chapter you are expecting but it might be interesting. I am really sorry it might get boring. I have many ideas for this. I just need to write these stupid parts to get there. You would think that the ship getting together would be fun to write, right? Well I don't know why it wasn't... Well I'll get writing.../span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec9e898626a73de1523e4c186ae15f6b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Gajeel's POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4759ef6af2b30689285d31a28cf1937e"I ran my hand through the hair on the top of my head and sighed. Why can't Juvia understand? It's not mine nor her fucking fault. I know she didn't do anything wrong. Why can't she calm down and let me talk!? I mean, if she would just shut up and let me explain.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e71a90c21eb2f2dce4f29c838d5ab927"I got on a bus and made my way back to the hospital. I got off at my stop and walked into the hospital. I stomped my way to my room. "Gajeel-kun! You need to pack your things" A nice nurse came up to me. I just looked at her and she backed away. I slammed the door behind me and plopped down on my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1a0fa8f812929f5e98db67034c568c2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Am I really being...adopted?/em I am fourteen years old, about to turn fifteen. Wouldn't someone rather have a child? An infant? An innocent little girl? A smart boy? Not a rebellious, stupid, teenager? I dress like I'm supposed to be in a gang or something. People are scared of me. Why would anyone em style="box-sizing: border-box;"want/em me? I mean, my parents em style="box-sizing: border-box;"abandoned/em me because they didn't even em style="box-sizing: border-box;"want/em me. Who the hell would ever em style="box-sizing: border-box;"want/em me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4dc678b96731b48275e3fe9b9f479295"And am I just supposed to leave Juvia em style="box-sizing: border-box;"alone/em like that? She can barely get through the day without me. They said I'll be going to the same school but...This is all just fucking stupid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14708190c424f07370c2e9aeb4ec304a"I grabbed a few of the boxes and started shoving my random belongings into them. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Books...Papers...Action figures...Posters...comic books...A stack of gaming magazines that I get in the mail every month...Stacks of Ps4 games...A few scrapbooks Juvia made.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e7e35a08e6e2a359caaf43218ce839e"There was knock on my door and I grumbled a "Come in..." God. I sound as if I'm about to cry. Our head nurse, Ava-Sensei, walked in. "Gajeel-kun," She walked in and sat on my bed, "Are you almost done packing?" I nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b04611e8412dcafd4cc65cb6150ad009""Are you okay?" I shrugged. "Come here." She patted the bed next to her. I obliged and sat next to her. "Gajeel-kun. Look at me." I turned to look at her, just to be pulled into a hug. I tried pushing off of her but she held me tighter. "Gajeel...Let me comfort you...You really need it. You are about to have a huge change in your life."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adf6abfdae4688412ca5cb9968e89e86"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Narrator POV/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0505764e944b3eb86df16146be6d68ff""Levy. Please will you cooperate?" "I hate wearing this." "Levy." "Fine, mother." Levy stood there as two maids tightened the bow on her kimono. She sighed and looked down at her outfit. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"'This sucks.'/em/p  
p class="" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0dff9fcf0530ea9e3ecf9b1e9eabba00""We have to do your hair also. We will help you take the kimono off. We hoped it would fit correctly but we will have to adjust a few things. Come this way." Levy followed the maid into a room where her mother had left to wait in earlier. "Levy. We will have to fix that blue hair of yours. I do not know why I ever let you keep that color." "Wait! I like my hair! I don't want to change it again!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b43887ad1ef927b95620389279d73dd""You have to look as if you resemble your father. Your blue hair does not look natural. It must be fixed." "What color...?" Levy asked. "Black, of course." "Miss Levy. Your hair has gotten quite long." The maid said running her fingers through Levy's hair that now reaches halfway down her back. "Yeah...I hate it." Levy mumbled the last part/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc2f639c5423559fb8d2c146590ca1c8""Okka-san." Levy walked up to her mother who was talking to many other adults. "Levy, not now. I am busy talking to some other adults. Will you please go back to greeting guests." Levy walked away and sat on her knees by the door and put on a soft smile and waved to a new guest who walked in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e658e479f382c7c14d5e353203d8c73"She picked up her phone and texted one of her friends, trying to pass the time. She started to fiddle with her newly dyed black hair. "Levy." Levy dropped her phone and looked up with wide eyes. Her mother was standing there looking very annoyed. Levy quickly got her phone and shoved it into the belt of her kimono./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c756f0d0f667bbed41effcb4516593""You know you shouldn't be on your phone. You have to accompany someone to dinner. Come. We mustn't keep them waiting." Levy sighed for the millionth time that night and followed her mother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f673bb948115349ca1124a7e07de4f3c"A butler pulled a chair out for her and she sat down. Everyone left the room but Levy and the man who was sitting across from her. Levy looked almost dead inside as she started the conversation. "Hello, Mr. Tsukiyama." "Hello Mademoiselle Levy." He brushed his purple hair from his face and smiled. Levy returned the smile but felt as if she was dying inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8102feaa5c4005711665f50d64e71b7f"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Sorry for the long wait! I have been so stumped! How have y'all been?! I would love to say more! I have to go thooouuuggghh! The bell will ring in a minute! Byyyeezzz! /span/p 


	24. The Long Nights

**Heyo**! **I** **have** **ten** **free** **minutes**! **Let** ' **s** **get** **this** **chapter** **done**!

Levy sat there in discomfort as the man, again, flirted with her. "Mademoiselle, your hair was so lovely. Why did you change it?" The man reached across the table and played with a bit of Levy's hair in between his fingertips. "Well...My mother...She doesn't like blue." "Blue is such a lovely color." "...Mr. Tsukiyama," "You can just call me Shuu." "Your purple hair is very nice. But could you please back away." "Oh Mademoiselle! Your words are sweet, smooth and delicate as rare cheesecake, but also perturbing that they pierce my heart..."

"Well Let's just eat." "Yes. Let us eat." Tsukiyama ate a bite of the sushi in front of him and he abruptly stood up. His chair fell and he shouted "Tres Bien! This food! Who is the chef? I would love to thank him!" "He is our private chef. I'll make sure to tell him that you enjoyed this." "Thank you."

 **A** / **N** **I** **am** **very** **sorry**. **I** **never** **did** **get** **to** **write** **this** **chapter**. **I** **have** **had** **no** **inspiration** **at** **all**. **I** **have** **gotten** **into** **Yuri** **on** **Ice**. **Made** **friends** **on** **Tumblr**. **And** **have** **had** **things** **happen** **irl** **that** **have** **delayed** **me** **from** **writing**. **I** **hope** **everyone** **had** **a** **great** **Christmas**. **Well** **this** **chapter** **will** **most** **likely** **be** **very** **short**.

 **Also** **I** **am** **doubting** **the** **way** **I** ' **m** **writing** **this** **story**. **If** **anyone** **has** **things** **they** **dislike** , **things** **they** **like** **or** **any** **comments** **about** **my** **writing** **style** , **please** **share**. **If** **you** **have** **suggestions** **of** **things** **you** **would** **like** **to** **happen** , **don** ' **t** **want** **to** **happen** **or** **any** **other** **comments** , **please** **share** **those** **as** **well**. **I** **really** **want** **this** **to** **be** **a** **good** **book**. **I** **want** **people** **to** **enjoy** **it** , **So** **please** **share**. **I** **strive** **to** **make** **my** **writing** **skills** **better**. **I** **want** **to** **improve** **but** **I** **may** **never** **improve** **if** **I** **don** ' **t** **have** **people** **guiding** **me**.

 **Well** **I** **will** **attempt** **to** **finish** **this** **chapter**. **I** **am** **planning** **on** **going** **back** **and** **editing** **all** **these** **chapters** **so** **if** **this** **chapter** **turns** **out** **sucky** **it** **will** **be** **fixed**.

 **Well** **I** **hope** **you** **enjoy** **this** **sucky** **chapter**!

The rest of the dinner was vaguely normal, as normal as it could be with Tsukiyama. After Levy was forced to talk with him and his parents. Eventually everyone left and she retired to her room. She flopped on her bed, shedding the many layers of expensive silks. She clicked her phone on, the bright screen illuminated her face. She scrolled through many missed messages from her friends.

This beautiful rich girl, had been sucked into the world of social media long ago. It was her only escape from her parents and their rich people parties. A vase with red tiger lilies sat in the corner of the room. The entire room was dark. Her bed was covered in expensive fabrics. Silk curtains blocked the moon light. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

A week later

Anxiously, Gajeel sat in his empty room, staring at the floor. He had been like this for the past few days. All the nurses and Juvia have been worried sick about him. There was the awaited knock at his door. He sat up and looked at the door. His eyes were wide and sweat was trailing down his face. His hair, that only went slightly past his shoulders, stuck to his forehead and the back of his neck.

He ran a hand through his hair as he stood up to answer the door. Hesitantly he opened the door. There stood a nurse, she didn't say a word but Gajeel new that his new parents were here. He followed her down the hall. He stopped as they passed Juvia's room, he shook his head and continued walking. He slowly made his way towards the front, looking at all of the rooms. They passed the Physical Therapy room to see a glimpse of blue hair.

He restrained himself with everything he had not to run in there and hug her. He stayed in that spot for a moment and the nurse caught on. She motioned for him to go in. He ran his hands over his face, then made his way into the room. He watched the small girl for a moment. She panted as she held onto two bars next to her sides, attempting to walk.

She made it to the end of the small lane and turned around. Her eyes widened when she saw Gajeel. She tried to rush over to him, but fell. The two doctors next to her quickly rushed to her aid. Gajeel sheepishly walked over to her, as she was placed into her wheelchair. His eyes would switch from his feet to her useless ones.

"Gajeel-kun?" He quickly made eye contact with her. "Uh...I...Juvia. Um...I'm leaving now...We will still see each other at school...so, uh, don't worry..." "Juvia is gonna miss Gajeel-kun." "I just said we will see each other at school." "Still..." "Well bye." He turned around to leave. He heard a faint bye and quickly turned around. Before Juvia knew it, he was hugging her. She hugged back for a second and the released. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

No words were needed after that. He left and she was taken back to her room. He was greeted by two smiling faces. The woman was dressed nicely. A black skirt and a nice dress shirt. Her high heels made her a few inches taller than she truly was. The man was wearing a dress shirt and nice slacks.

Her face was smooth and kind. His face had wrinkles letting you know he laughed many times before. Her dark hair made it halfway down her neck and her deep eyes let you into her soul. His lively eyes told you he was a very cheerful man. A small, barely noticeable smile crept onto Gajeel's face.

Short introductions were held then her climbed into the back seat of their car. They drove out of the parking lot, Gajeel watching the hospital disappear behind him. They pulled up to a traditional Japanese home. It was very large and there was a fair amount of land surrounding it. They showed him to his room and told him to take as long as he needed to warm up to the place.

A small girl restlessly laid in her bed as dark figures whispered words full of hate into ears. She turned over trying to escape their hateful words. No matter what she did, where she went, they were always there. They wouldn't leave her alone.

"Wendy!" The voices vanished as a cheerful voice found it's way to her ears. She sat up in joy and ran into the other room. There stood two happy figures. "Hey lil sis" Natsu and Lucy have been coming to visit Wendy a lot since their first meeting. Wendy ran over to the two and hugged them. "Natsu! Lucy! You came to play?" "Of course!" Lucy smiled.

Her face lit up and she let go of the two. The two followed Wendy, as they listened to her plans for them. The day went by two quickly for the small girl. Before she knew it her guests left and she was laid back into her bed for the voices to torment her even more.


	25. Endless Days and Restless Nights

**Well...I was planning on updating maybe two more times this week but I don't think that's going to happen. I've been really stressed from certain things then last night my friend tried to kill himself...or well almost. He stopped right before he did...It was very stressful bc no one knew what was going on...We just get a message about how he is so done with everything and he explained but I wasnt on the chat and he deleted them then he says Sorry and Good bye. I stayed up until 2 am messaging him trying to get him to answer until it was about 2:15 and a message come though 'I'm sorry' and he explains he got too scared and he couldn't bc of all the messages we sent him...AND that is enough detail! Let me just continue the story! This will be shortish. Unless I get a random burst of inspiration halfway through writing this!**

 **Real quick. I am very sorry I did not write this but I'll have a flashback to it. Jellal is back at his home.**

"Natalie!" Erza stumbled through the house trying to find Natalie. "Natalie! Have you heard from Jellal?! He won't answer me!" Erza clumsily made her way through the kitchen. She heard a door open and ran towards the sound "Natalie?" "Erza, what's wrong?" A panicked voice responded. "Natalie! Jellal won't answer me! He said he is leaving soon! But now he won't answer!" "Honey, just calm do-" Erza's phone began to ring from her room.

Erza tripped over furniture trying to make it to the phone. "Jellal!?" She shouted when she answered. "Hi Erza" His voice came through the speakers. "Jellal! Why didn't you answer?!" "Sorry...My father called me." "Oh...What did he say?" She was desperate to know.

"I am leaving in four days..." "Wh...Why?!" "I don't have a choice...I have to go. I'll come over tomorrow." And with that the line went blank. Erza could no longer hear soothing voice. The day seemed as if it had no end. It was dragging on for eternity. Neither of the two could sleep that night. Restless nights. Erza was about to call Jellal when her phone rang.

She quickly answered. "He-" "Can't sleep?" "No, you? "Nope."

Their night flew by in seconds after those few words. It was around two in the morning when Erza and Jellal both passed out, still on the phone together. When they awoke, the call was still going. Erza was informed that he would be there around ten. She sighed. It was only eight. _'One more everlasting day'_

When it was finally ten, when there was that awaited knock on the door, Erza jumped up and opened the door, barely avoiding slamming her head into the wall. She hugged him and started to yell. "You can't just leave!" "Erza..." "I don't want to say good bye!" She cried.

Jellal was able to calm the crying girl. They both sat on the couch, Erza snuggled up into him. No words were exchanged. No show was on the television. No music was playing. No nothing. All they did was enjoy each other's presence.

The day flew by. Neither of them wanted it to end. "Erza. I have to go. I'll stop by before I leave in a few days. I'll call you everyday. I promise." "B-But Jellal...I don't want you to leave...I...I don't want to say good bye..." "Erza. Good byes won't be painful unless you know you won't ever say hello again. But we will say hello again. I'll see you again. We will be together again."

Erza sniffed as a few tears fell from her eyes. "Oh...I hate crying in front of people." She sighed and wiped some tears away. "Now. I'll see you in a few days." With that he left. Erza retreated back to her room, preparing herself for one more restless night.

Lucy sat in Natsu's bed room, waiting for him to get home from wherever on Earth he went today. She picked up some random comic books and began reading. She eventually started drifting off. It wasn't until evening Natsu got home to Lucy asleep in his bed. He was about to start angrily yelling at her until he noticed how peaceful she looked in her sleep.

He stared at her. She was so beautiful. _'All I want to do is- NO! STUPID TEENAGE BOY HORMONES!'_ He mentally scolded himself. "Lucy. Get out of my bed." "Nnnggg...I don't wanna..." She mumbled into the pillow. "Lucy. Come on." "Never..."

Gray sat there very annoyed. "Ultear. Will you please stop." His voice was pure annoyance. "Come on! Let's do something!" Ultear begged. The two laid in the small house, annoyed with each other, ready to snap at any moment. Another fight was about to break out when the door flew open. "We are home!" A voice sang out.

"Meredy!" Ultear jumped up and ran to the girl with groceries in her arms. "Lyon! You took too long! Meredy and I have stuff we need to do!" Ultear took the bags out of the younger girl's arms and shoved them to Gray. "We will be in our room!" She shouted and pulled Meredy along behind her.

Lyon and Gray, grumpily, put the groceries away. "When is mom gonna be back?" Lyon groaned, not wanting to have to be with the girls alone it the house one more second. "I don't know." Gray shrugged. "Will these days ever end?" The mom they were referring to was their teacher, Ur. Sometimes it will just slip out and they will call her mom.

 **Sorry for this horrible chapter. It was kinda filler. Not really but kinda.**

 **Well I have to go. I hope everyone still enjoys this story! I am going through life and stuff so I have been very distracted. Just hang in there with me. I have some great ideas for upcoming chapters.**

 **Are there any other requests people want?**

 **Oh I have one last thing. I know many people on here do not read my A/N's. I know you are not here to listen to my problems. But I take the time to write this story and these notes. I would appreciate it if you would read my notes and respond to them if I ask for input or help. I got many votes on the last chapter when I asked for input. I only got one person's response. And in the chapter before that I asked about my writing style. Is there anything you want me to change? And things in the story you would like to see happen? But I got no responses. It kinda hurts. I can see how many people read the chapter but then I get no responses. It just kinda makes me think that y'all could care less about how this story turns out.**


	26. Notice

Hey I know I haven't been here in a while

I really like my story

But I am very unsatisfied with how I used to write it

So before there are actual more updates I really want to rewrite it

Please be patient with me

Im sorry Im such an inconsistent writer

Im sorry


End file.
